


Fighting With Fire

by The_Writing_Hyena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hyena/pseuds/The_Writing_Hyena
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Beast. Long ago, the four nations of elements and the beast masters, the skichas, ruled the world in harmony and peace...But then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked.Only the Avatar, master of all four elements can help bring balance to the world...but when the world needed him most, he vanished...Oleander, from the Māo tribe, is a war tarnished skicha, her bond to her companion incomplete, and her mind fighting PTSD from the raids on her village from the dreaded Firenation. She has lost all hope, until when all seemed it's bleakest, the boy in the iceberg arrived, the New Avatar...and she finally had something to fight for.(This story has some really long chapters just to warn you.)





	1. Episode One: The Boy In the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, each chapter is one episode, so they'll be pretty long, but hopefully that gives you guys just enough meat to sink your hungry reader teeth into. Avatar is probably one of the greatest shows of all time, and if you didn't agree you probably wouldn't be here. I only hope to expand on the world and add my own element to the four: 
> 
> Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Beast.

A chilled wind whistled through the ice canyon.The shadowy figure shook, not daring to build a fire. At the very memory of the word, a shudder ran up the figure’s spine. The moon shined through the narrow canyon walls, a blue wash covering the shadowy form. Golden eyes glanced up, twinkling in the light of the full moon. Another breeze blew through the canyon, dragging it's ghostly fingers through the exile’s raven hair. Another shiver raced up the creature's spine.

 

Flashes of embers taunted her mind's eyes and she squeezed them shut. _'My home…’_ she thought mournfully. She reached down to rub her sore feet and stretch her aching limbs. It's been a month since her enemies burned her home to the ground, leveling the huts and stealing their recources. Only her speed carried her away that night until she reached an ocean. In the form of her passed companion she had thrown herself into the ruthless water, letting the currents carry her away. She had almost accepted the inevitable tyranny of the ocean waves, but was rescued by boats. Rescued however, was giving the ship crew to much credit. For two weeks she had been enslaved until she escaped during a raid, running off into the tundra.

 

She had hoped to stumble across the Madadh Clan, but, either they were experts in evasion or she was too late. She didn't understand either, the Madadh Clan was the most organized and civil of all the five tribes. Them being missing just didn't make any sense. Unless they moved, which was plausible, the south pole had never truly been safe from the enemy. She bit her lip as a tremor ran through her body. She wouldn't force herself to think of the name. Her oppressors, her hunters. Mist welled in her eyes as she recalled the events of this month. It had all been so sudden, like an ever changing dream that you couldn't quite keep up with. They didn't even kill her family like she had thought they would, they kidnapped them, and she knew what they would do. She bit her lip as a sob racked her body, they stole away her big sister, her only motherly figure in her life. She choked as a lump grew in her throat a boiling rage that only expressed itself in a muffled scream. She wanted to get her anger out, her sadness out but at the same time she didn't want people to find her.

 

She clung to her own body as her teeth chattered, and sobs racked her form, tears streaming down her face. Why did this happen to her? This war had forced her to grow up too soon, she had to take the life of her companion too early, which meant she had hardly any control over her mind and Spirit. Instead of the two souls having melded together in perfect Harmony, they now circled each other like two penned tigers, repelled like the same poles of a magnet. Shape shifting was all about mastering your thoughts and mind and switching from one half of you willingly, but she wasn't given the time. She didn't fully bond with her companion like her predecessors. This war made her an incomplete Skicha, a danger to herself and her loved ones once in the form of her companion.

 

Another choking sob racked her body, the frail form shaking violently not only in sorrow and anger, but also in cold.

 

_What is wrong with you? You weak thing. Are you not worthy to be my companion!? Are you not a saber lynx? Stop wallowing in self pity and get us somewhere safe!_

 

The voice of her companion was prominent in her mind, a strong feminine voice that thundered through her ears. The exile bit back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was weak, she barely had a grasp on her survival, only her companion’s raw primal instincts saved her from giving up too soon. She was without hope, the only thing that pushed her was a primitive need to survive. She was empty. With a sigh, she obliged to the stronger soul within her and lifted the hood from her shoulders, bringing the head of the saber to rest on her forehead. The glass like eyes of the skin glowed orange light, and her eyes followed in suit. She choked in pain, still not completely used to the change in skin. Her arms grew thicker hair and the joints cracked into place. Her legs grew wider, stronger and her heel lengthened. She squeezed her eyes shut as her teeth spread and sharpened, her snout sticking out, and her nose growing wet and wider. With a snarl, the eyes of the saber snapped open, two yellow lanterns against the blue darkness of night. The saber gave a lurch forward and sprinted into the cruel tundra, searching earnestly for a resting place and food for the night.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


Morning came too early, it's dagger like light piercing through the blanket of darkness. The saber stalked about, not getting a wink of sleep that night, too busy trying to find a decent meal. Nothing substantial however.

 

_Let me back in._

 

Ordered the voice of it's counterpart. The saber growled lowly, it took lots of convincing for the human mind to take control of the body they both shared now.

 

_We are still without food._

 

_Fine, once we eat, can I have my body back?_

 

_...Very well, but first we have to have a hearty meal._

 

_Thank you Opia._

 

_Don't thank me, we still have to survive another day._

 

With that the echoing thoughts ended and the saber dipped her nose to the ground to sniff out a scent.

 

After a long few hours of tredding through the frozen land, she finally caught a whiff of the remnants of a campfire. Certainly not hers, due to the fact her counterpart was so stubborn and fearful of fire. Opia was the main cause of this, the wild cat having grown so mistrustful of flames that she almost forced her counterpart to stay traumatized by them. Opia backed away from the sight, a fearful glimmer in her eyes until she smelled an intoxicating scent. Some form of meat filled her sensitive nostrils. She picked up the scent and followed without skipping a beat. Voices fill her ears and she dipped into a crack, her sabers glinting dully in the icy blue light the snow reflected upon her.

 

_A female and a male...children by the sound of their voices._

 

Her counterpart reasoned. Opia’s eyes dilated as she caught another whiff of the meat scent. Her nostrils flared and her mouth watered at the thought of a meal.

 

_You're not going to hurt them right?_

 

Her voice asked. Opia growled under her breath and crawled along the crack, keeping her eyes trained on the two humans. She stopped when the female lifted water from the icy river.

 

_Bender. Water bender._

 

Opia stated, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the boy. He seemed annoyed by the female's talents, accidentally poking the bubble of water and getting soaked. He let out a shout of anger and turned around to face the girl. His voice was muffled and unclear to her, like most human speech outside of her counterpart’s was. So, naturally she couldn't understand a word they said, it sounded like jibberish. If she could get a good angle she could pounce onto the boat and incapacitate the humans, then change into her human form and raid the boat before changing back and fleeing.

 

Opia followed the boat more closely, trying to find the perfect attack opening. She lay her weight on a thin shield of ice and felt a tremor run through out the surface she stood on. The cat lowered her large triangle shaped ears and backed away, only to disturb the snow even more. It cracked apart and toppled onto itself. Opia evaded the falling ice, diving into the water as it crashed into place. She jumped back out onto another sheet of frozen water and jumped slightly when she heard screams from the humans. She darted her head to the see their boat destroyed and the two humans jumping out and sliding down the ice as the water calmed down.

 

_Hurry, we need to change back before they see us as a threat!_

 

Reasoned her counterpart but Opia was stuck on keeping control of the body, stalking towards them.

 

_Silence companion, we made a deal._

 

She growled inwardly as she approached her prey. She hunched over, trying to disguise herself to the ice as much as possible so they wouldn't notice her, so she could close in the distance. A loud shout filled her ears and she pressed them to her head. She glanced up to see the two humans arguing with each other. Well, the girl was yelling at her mate, the other was cowering on the ground. Or at least that's how it looked. The male seemed to have spotted them and paled, jumping up and holding his club, much to the girl’s surprise. He scolded her, but she took it as offense. Opia narrowed her eyes and raised her hackles, they had nowhere to run! The female held her hands out and a bubble of water raised from the ocean.

 

_What are you doing!? She's a bender!_

 

_I know what I'm doing! She's weak._

 

They bantered as the water tribe girl readied an attack. However, her bending backfired on her and blasted into the mountain like iceberg, a large crack filling the air. It quickly crumbled to the ground, a wave of strong water rising and charging towards the humans and the saber. The water slammed Opia off her small icy raft and into the chilled river. As she was submerged, something  caught her eye, a weird glowing object that was quickly ascending to the surface. When the tremor passed, the saber burst out of the water and clawed her way back onto another sheet of ice.

 

_They're distracted! Quick let's change back and see if they can help us!_

 

_How can members of the water tribe help us? They're not like us._

 

_It's that or dying._

 

_Or we could eat them._

 

_I'm not going to eat them. This is still my body you're just inhabiting it._

 

_But we made a deal._

 

_They could give us food with a little persuasion, no one has to get hurt._

 

_Alright, you have your way._

 

In that time, she hadn't noticed a giant sphere of surreal glowing blue ice emerge from the ocean.

 

“He's alive!” Shouted the female voice.

 

“And that cat is still alive too so let's get out of here!” Shouted the boy. Clarification washed over the human as she returned to her own body, the saber retracting itself back into the skins she wore. She looked up to see the two children rushing over to the iceberg, the girl grabbing her friend’s club and hacking away at the ice. The skicha stood up and rushed towards them, hopping over the ice and hugging her bag close to her. Before she could get close enough however, the club broke through, a blast of light entering the crisp sky.

 

She looked up with awe, absolutely dumbfounded by the sight of such a beacon. Something flickered inside of her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Hope?

  
  
  


_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

  
  


The young prince almost dropped the eyeglass with shock. Two years in exile, no hint to the whereabouts to his quarry and finally...it was so close he could almost feel it.

“Uncle! That light...do you know what this means!?” He asked, almost unable to contain his cruel excitement. His old Uncle gave a sigh of boredom.

 

“That I won't finish my game?” He mumbled. The prince growled and looked at the fat old man. How could he say something like that when finally after all these years he had been given the first hint that his search was for nothing?

 

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!” Pointed out the prince. His uncle sighed and made another move on his board game.

 

“Or it was just a celestial light, it's quite common in places like these. I don't want you to get your hopes up over nothing. Why don't you sit down and have a calming glass of tea?” He suggested. Something about that statement urked the young prince. He knew his search wasn't for nothing, and his uncle's stupid, lazy appetite was very annoying. How could he be so calm when he was in such agonizing pain and anger!? It wasn't fair!

 

“I don't want tea! I need to find the avatar! Captain! Set a course for the light!” He snapped. With a bow, the captain left to fulfill the order. The exiled prince turned away and glared at the source. So close, he could see it playing out. This was it! After two long years of humiliation, he can return home.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

The girl ducked down, sliding beneath another fold of ice. Rays of light rippled throughout the air, like it's own physical substance. She furrowed her brow and jumped out from hiding as a boy slowly climbed from the iceberg of glowing light.

 

“Stop!” Ordered the water tribe boy. The skicha felt a leap of instinct flow through her and she pounced towards the children. The water tribe boy turned around and held up his spear, turning away from the potentially powerful kid. She glanced up, keeping her distance from the weaponized boy. The glowing child groaned, the light fading away and his frail body falling to the ground. The female gasped and ran to catch him.

 

The boy however, kept his focus trained on the skin changer, his eyes narrowed. The girl glanced around, backing away and slipping back behind the ice.

 

_We should escape._

 

_No...something about these people...I don't know what it is, but I know it's important._

 

_Very well... let's wait for proper introductions._

 

_When would that be?_

 

_Well, they just found a strange boy in the iceberg, perhaps we should introduce ourselves after they're done dealing with him._

 

_Offer them our help, we could get him off their hands._

 

_Good thinking Leah._

 

Leah watched as the boy leapt up with excitement, his voice filled with enthusiasm, a stark contrast to his situation, having been locked in an iceberg. It seemed that her confusion for the mysterious child’s spunkiness also etched itself on the faces of the water tribe twins. She listened intently to the puzzled conversation.

 

“What's going on here?” asked the bald kid. The older, darker boy jumped back, holding his spear up.

 

“You tell us! Who are you, and how did you get in that ice!? Why aren't you frozen?” He asked in a barrage of words. Leah chuckled and peaked out from her hiding.

 

“I'm not entirely sure.” He admitted, his confused demeanor puzzling Leah even more. How was he not sure of how he got into an iceberg? He shrugged off the spear holding teen and looked around, his eyes widening when a low rumble sounded off. Leah's face paled and she glanced out again. The bald kid had disappeared over the ice ledge. The girl shrugged and began walking around it. However, unlike his female counterpart, the male stared in Leah's direction.

 

She sighed and turned out, approaching him with her hands up. He held up his spear and narrowed his eyes.

 

“You again? Have you seen a huge saber tooth around? It almost attacked us…” he said skeptically. Leah shook her head.

 

“Who are you!?” He demanded. Leah glanced down at her shoes.

 

“Oleander...Leah for short. I've been stranded down here alone and...” She told immediately. The boy raised a brow and lowered his spear. Leah approached him again and looked around.

 

“I did see a saber, but it was swept away by that wave earlier. We should get out of here before it comes back.” She lied. The boy raised a brow.

 

“We? The last thing I need is to bring a complete stranger back to my village. I've a weird enough day…” he growled. Leah nodded and lowered her head.

 

“I'm sure, with the whole, boy in the iceberg thing. Please…” she pleaded. The boy studied her a bit more closely, his eyes locking with hers. The golden irises were filled with fear and trauma, loneliness. His eyes widened and he rubbed his head.

 

“Sokka! Where are you? You have to see this!” Called the voice of the girl. “Sokka” glanced toward the direction where his friend had left to.

 

“Alright...follow me. Coming Katara!” He called. Leah sighed with relief and followed behind the dark skinned boy. When they passed the wall of ice, what they saw took Leah's breath away. It was a giant, six legged bison, a great brown arrow on it's head. Now that she observed the strange pair closely, she realized both of them had arrows, the boy sporting blue tattoos and the bison sporting brown.

 

“What is that!?” Asked Sokka with disbelief at his treacherous eyes. Leah gawked at the beast, she had never seen anything like it!

 

“This is Appa, my flying bison.” He answered. Sokka rolled his eyes.

 

“Right and this is Katara my flying sister, oh and don't forget Leah, my flying friend.” He said sarcastically. Katara raised a brow and glanced at the new face. Leah glanced back at her and smiled.

 

“Whoa! Where did you come from?” She asked. Leah quickly thought up a lie and chuckled nervously.

 

“I was tracking a Saber Lynx and ran into you guys.” She said. Katara pat the changer’s back with a friendly smile. The bald kid grinned and waved, glancing at his bison as it gathered it's breath. Leah grunted and stood to the side as the bison let out a thunder like sneeze. A wave of bright green snot coated the unfortunate Sokka. He let out a disgusted scream and tried his best to wipe it off. A loud laughter erupted from Leah's mouth, her giggle fit slightly contagious as Katara and the bald kid also began laughing.

 

“Don't worry it'll wash out.” Said the kid after the laughter died away. Sokka groaned as he wiped the snot off from his face, his breath shaking with pure disgust.

 

“So, do you guys live around here?” He asked. Sokka jumped up, holding his spear to the boy.

 

“Don't answer that! Did you see that bolt of light, he probably signaled the firenation!” He accused. Leah's mind blanked out at the mention of her enemy. She stumbled back, her breaths growing labored.

 

_Control yourself, don't let them see you are weak._

 

_You're right Opia._

 

Before anyone could notice, she calmed herself and kept her fretting to her own. Katara raised a brow and approached the kid.

 

“Oh yeah I'm sure he's a spy for the fire navy, you can tell by the _evil_ look in his eye.” She prodded. Leah blocked out the word, a sweat breaking on her brow as memories flashed through her eyes. She shook her head to wave away the unwanted thoughts and tried to focus on the kids.

 

“The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your name.” She mentioned. Leah tilted her head. That was indeed true, she didn't want to have to refer to him as the “bald arrow kid”. He smiled and began to reveal his identity when he hesitated, his breath faltering and nose twitching. Being trapped in ice must've really made your nose itchy. He sneezed, a draft of air that blasted him off the ground. Leah's eyes widened with disbelief. She watched him fly into the air before falling back down and sliding to his former position. Her jaw slackened. He...he was an Airbender. That's impossible! They were all wiped out, she was sure they were extinct!

 

“I'm Aang.” He concluded after rubbing his nose. Leah almost didn't catch it, too surprised by his display.

 

“You just sneezed...and flew ten feet into the air!” Exclaimed Sokka, pointing towards the sky. Leah blinked with shock at seeing a real nomad up close.

 

“Really? It felt higher than that.” He mumbled. Katara gasped, coming to the same conclusion that Leah had.

 

“You're an Airbender!”

 

“Sure am.” He replied. Leah glanced at his bison and grinned. If the legends were true, the bison really could fly!

 

“Beams of light, Giant bison, Airbenders, I think I have midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense.” He grumbled. Leah bit her lip, he'd be even more shocked to know exactly what she was too. That's when she realized, they were stranded on this small ice island, nowhere else to go besides swim. Leah shuddered, she didn't want to spend more time than she had already subjected herself to staying in freezing water.

 

“Well if you guys need a lift, Appa and I could give you a ride.” He offered. Leah smiled, maybe she could get some food and rest. It's been so long since she's had either of those things, and it showed in her dark eyes and stomach. Her ribs practically poked out of her skin.

 

“We would love a ride! Thanks!” Katara exclaimed. Leah followed her, a small, relieved smile on her face.

 

“Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.” Growled Sokka. Katara raised a brow as Aang helped her on board, Leah glancing back with a small smirk.

 

“Are you hoping some _other_ kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home, you know, before you _freeze_ to death?” She inquired. Leah chuckled darkly and played with her braided raven hair.

 

“Some other monster like...that sabertooth on the loose.” She added. Sokka's eyes widened and he gulped. Begrudgingly he climbed onto the bison as well, helping Leah up. They situated themselves accordingly and waited patiently for Aang to lift off.

 

“Ok! First time flyers hold on tight! Appa yip yip!” He ordered light heartedly. The bison gave a low bellow before bounding off the ice, and jumping into the air. Leah's eyes brightened at the possibility of flight, so she was a bit disappointed when the bison crashed back down to the water. Sokka rolled his eyes.

 

“Wow. I am truly amazed.” He murmured sarcastically. Leah chuckled and sat back. Still, even without flight, she was glad to be in company. She had been alone with nothing but her warring thoughts for far too long.

 

“Appa’s just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the skies!” Said Aang optimistically. Leah grinned and nodded and turned her head to Sokka while Katara talked with Aang.

 

“So...I've never been to a water tribe village…” she admitted. She had never been anywhere outside of her own tribe in the islands off the coast of the…

 

_Fire nation. Your fear is growing irrational._

 

_It's just hard._

 

Sokka sighed and looked up at her with a raised brow.

 

“Trust me, it's not as great as it could be.” He said, a hint of mournfulness in his tone. Leah furrowed her brow and scooted closer to him.

 

“What about you? I've never seen a woman travel alone before.” He pointed out. Leah raised a brow at his words. What was that supposed to mean?

 

“I was...hunting the saber for myself. I've been tracking it for awhile now.” She said. Sokka grunted and looked over the water.

 

_Really?_

 

_What? I'm just trying to get on their good side._

 

_So you're not going to tell them what we are?_

 

_We're not even complete._

 

“So why aren't you going to find it?” He asked. Leah sighed and hugged her knees close, shrugging slightly.

 

“I lost my weapons in that wave your sister accidentally caused. They almost dragged me down with them.” She lied. Sokka chuckled.

 

“Benders amirite?” He asked with a laugh. Katara glanced at him, a vengeance in her eyes. Leah giggled and shrugged.

 

“In my tribe we were taught to respect and fear the benders... especially… fire.”she said, her eyes growing wide with fear at the barrage of flashbacks.

 

_Burning trees...screaming children, yowling animals. Scorched Earth and the clashing of metal._

 

“Did the fire nation hurt you too?” He asked, a sour tone in his voice. Leah flinched at the word,but nodded.

 

“They destroyed my home. It's why I'm here.” She whispered. Sokka frowned and glanced at his sister.

 

“I can understand where you're coming from.” He said. Leah smiled and looked away, pulling her hands from her saber paw gloves. When she had taken the body of Opia to wear, she had made the paws of the saber into gloves and boots in an act of preservation. Her hands had grown quite sweaty though and she just needed to wipe them off.

 

“Those are some weird gloves...and some equally weird boots.” Sokka pointed out. Leah chuckled and dangled the gloves in the air.

 

“My tribe prided itself on hunting. We made skins out of our first kill, and wear them over wraps. It's some sort of symbolism for strength or something like that.” She mumbled. Sokka chuckled and sat closer so he could examine the skins.

 

“What tribe do you come from?” He asked. Leah frowned and looked away. Not only would saying the name of her clan make him think twice about her, but it also brought up bad memories.

 

“I'd rather not talk about them.” She said shakily. Sokka swallowed down his words and nodded stiffly.

 

“It's ok.” He said, crossing his arms as a thick silence spread across the group.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

The young prince stood stiffly on the balcony of his watch tower. Evening was cloaking the ice caps with it's alluring purple and golden glow. It was almost beautiful, almost enough to calm his inner turmoil, but the only thing he could think about was the fact that this was taking to long! He glared ahead, it's been two years and impatience filled him. Hasn't he waited long enough!? He needed his honor back...his father. Didn't he deserve that?

 

_What is your problem? You don't deserve anything! You're a disgrace!_

 

He scolded himself inwardly. He was a disgrace, but capturing the avatar would diminish that. Everyone else failed but not him. He couldn't. Heavy footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and he heard a yawn.

 

“I'm going to bed. Yep a man needs his rest… Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right, and the avatar _is_ alive, you won't find him! Your father, your grandfather, _and_ your great grandfather all tried and failed!” Lectured his uncle. Zuko bristled at the comment. He was not those men! He had something they didn't, sheer determination.

 

“Because they're honor didn't hinge on the capture of the avatar. Mine _does._ This coward’s hundred years of hiding are _over.”_ He growled. He would rather die than live in exile for another year, in humiliation.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


Night had fallen, and a sense of safety blanketed the storm inside of Leah's mind. She lay, looking up at the stars with a soft smile on her face. Once she was good to go, she'd get out of their hair, unless she could prove she was a valuable member of the team.

 

“Hey.” The soft voice of Katara filled the quiet night. Leah rolled over to see her leaning over the saddle and talking to Aang. Leah held her breath, she had always had a terrible habit of eavesdropping.

 

“Hey. Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Asked the Airbender. Leah listened closely, closing her eyes as the voices coaxed her mind into a calm quiet.

 

“I guess I was wondering...you being an Airbender and all...if you had any idea what happened to the avatar?” She asked. Leah froze, her eyes snapping open. She had only heard legends of the avatar, but she was sure that when he had disappeared, that the line was broken.

 

“Uh... no. I didn't know him. I knew people who knew him, but I didn't...sorry.” he replied. A disappointment filled Leah. She had grown up believing the avatar was an all powerful being. That only he could bring balance to the world. She had been so filled with hope for a better future.

 

“Ok, just curious. Goodnight!” Said Katara kindly. Aang repeated the saying, and Leah was sure he was smiling although she couldn't see his face. Katara smiled and turned back, gasping slightly when she saw that Leah was still awake and watching her.

 

“Oh...hey Leah. You know...I've never met anyone outside of my tribe, besides you and Aang.” She said, sitting next to her. Leah smiled and sat back against the saddle.

 

“Me neither. So...you're a waterbender.” She stated, looking down at the inky black water beneath them. Katara smiled and nodded.

 

“I'm still learning...no one else in my tribe is like me, so I don't really know the basics, or have someone to teach me.” She said, a small blush rising to her face. Leah sighed in exasperation.

 

“Tell me about it. I'm not a bender but I have my own abilities too. I'm not complete though, and it's hard to gain control of them.” She said.

 

_What are you doing? You're going to compromise us!_

 

_I...I think I can trust her._

 

_Well if she does anything to betray that it's your fault._

 

_Don't worry…_

 

_I hope I won't have to._

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispered. Katara’s eyes widened and she looked around before nodding.

 

“Of course.” She said. Something about the way she said that filled Leah with a sense of trust and genuine honesty. Anyone who had that effect...had to be a good person. A trustworthy person.

 

“Ok...I’m a skin changer. That sabertooth that you tried to fight off was me.” She admitted. Katara gasped and glanced at her brother.

 

“Wow, I've only heard legends of skin changers!” She exclaimed quietly. Leah smiled slightly and showed her the hood, the head of Opia.

 

“So...what does incomplete mean for someone like you?” She asked. Leah sighed mournfully and fiddled with her necklace, a chain with the two sabers of Opia.

 

“It means that unlike other shifters, Opia and I... we're not in complete harmony. It's hard for me to have complete control over the actions of Opia when I'm in her body.” She growled. It was all the enemies fault too. She had been trained to early and forced to kill Opia before their first camp.

 

“So that's why you attacked us…” she reasoned. Leah looked up and frowned.

 

“I'm sorry about that...I hope this doesn't change your opinion about me.” She said hastily. Katara giggled and shook he head.

 

“It's actually pretty cool...that I get to meet a skin changer.” She explained with an excited whisper. Leah smiled as well.

 

“And, I believe that somehow, you'll become complete.” She said optimistically. Leah grinned and sat back, yawning as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

 

“And I believe you'll become a master bender.” She encouraged. The two girls smiled at each other before laying down and finally drifting off to sleep.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


_“Oleander! Get out of here!” Cried Adenium, her sister. Leah stumbled away as the soldiers invaded their village. Adenium slipped her hood on, a loud roar surrounding them as a tiger now stood in her place._

 

_“I can help you!” She shouted, trying to lift her hood up. The tiger whirled around and roared, warning her sister of the soldier behind her. Leah whirled around and screamed when a fire bender shot a ball of flames at her, scoring her side. She shrieked in both pain and fear as another one closed in on her, trying to chain her up. Opia took control as quickly as the hood flipped on, breaking through the grasp of the enemies. She sprinted away, her side flaring with burnt skin. She could hear the soldiers running after her, the island she loved bursting into flames. Opia never looked back, despite the screaming protests of Leah inside of her. Adenium, her sister, was forever lost, and Oleander never even got to go back and see if she had made it._

  
  


_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

  
  


Leah woke up, sweat building on her body from the nightmare. She remembered why she had trouble sleeping now. She sat up, realizing she was no longer on Appa, instead she was in a small tent, curled up on a pile of pelts. She tried to remember moving from Appa to the tent, and a small memory was jogged. Sokka had awoken her and showed her to an empty tent, which she groggily fell into, falling back asleep immediately and not even missing a beat in her nightmare.

 

She left the tent, walking into the crisp morning air. Katara walked out of her own tent as well and waved to her.

 

“Early riser hm?” She asked, chuckling. Leah smiled and nodded, shrugging slightly. She had learned to wake up early to be on the alert. It was just something she did now.

 

“I was just going to go wake up Aang and give him a tour of our village, do you wanna join us?” She asked. Leah smiled and shook her head.

 

“I'm gonna try and find something to eat.” She said, rubbing her concave stomach. Katara’s eyes widened and she chuckled.

 

“I can help you with that too. Come on.” She beckoned. Leah sighed and followed her without complaint or protest. Katara went into a tent to greet the Airbender as Leah waited outside. The shifter looked around, the village was rather unimpressive compared to all the stories she'd heard of the water tribes. The people were all gathered around and waved slightly at her. She sat down staring down at her saber tooth necklace.

 

“Morning.” Greeted the raspy voice of Sokka. She glanced up and smiled as he sat beside her.

 

“Hey Sokka.” She said with a grin. Sokka chuckled and pulled out a metal boomerang looking weapon.

 

“So...how old are you?” He asked casually. Leah raised a brow and blushed slightly at the question.

 

“I'm...fifteen. Why do you need to know?” She asked, a rippling laugh erupting from her stomach. Sokka joined her and shrugged.

 

“No reason, just you seem more preserved than my sister.” He said with a shrug. Leah rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“Well, given the circumstances I think we were all forced to grow up a little too soon.” She reasoned. Sokka frowned and nodded.

 

Katara burst out from the tent, dragging a now awake Aang after her. Leah looked up and chuckled at the look of surprise, at literally being dragged out of bed, on his face.

 

“Aang, meet the entire village...entire village meet Aang.” She introduced. The villagers stared with fearful eyes, and Leah could tell they weren't exactly open to accept the Airbender. Leah was a different story due to how closely she dressed like them, therefore went unnoticed by the crowd. Well kind of, her complexion was lighter and her hair was darker. Sokka stood up and she followed his lead.

 

“Why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?” He asked. Leah snickered under her breath, remembering the snot covered Sokka from yesterday.

 

“Well no one has seen an Airbender for a hundred years. We thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you, not to mention your little entourage.” She said, gesturing to Leah. The huntress furrowed her brow and smiled sheepishly, but something about that stern look on the old woman's face told her she knew more about her than anyone here.

 

“Extinct?” Aang asked with shock. Leah glanced at him, in all reality, it didn't sound like very pleasant news. She thought about what it would feel like if she was told ever skicha had been murdered in a mass genocide instead of only enslaved by the army. She wouldn't take it very well.

 

“Aang this is my grandmother.”

 

“Call me Gran Gran.” She supplied. Leah stifled a small laugh at the nickname, keeping her face straight when Sokka shot her a curious look. Sokka marched over to the Airbender, apparently filled with questions. He jerked the staff Aang held from his hands and examined it.

 

“What is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with it.” He pointed out. Leah joined him and studied it closely.

 

“Maybe it's a walking stick...you don't have bad legs though…” she said. Aang smirked and sucked the staff back into his hands with a draft of wind.

 

“It's not for stabbing, and definitely not for walking. It's for airbending.” He said. Leah blushed and nodded firmly.

 

“Oh right I knew that. Take notes Sokka.” She said. Now that she felt safer, she could feel the humorous sides of her that had been lost in the ashes of her village returning to her. Sokka glanced at her with an unamused frown. Interrupting his glare was a slice of wind, an orange canvas unfolding like it's own giant fan. Sokka gasped with surprise and backed away. The children laughed, clapping their hands, obviously impressed.

 

“Magic! Do it again!” Cried one of the little girls. Aang smiled softly and shook his head.

 

“No not magic, _airbending._ It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly!” He explained. Leah smiled, her eyes glimmering with a sense of joy.

 

“You know last time I checked, humans _can't fly.”_  Said a skeptical Sokka. Leah rolled her eyes, was this guy always a kill joy?

 

“Check again!” Challenged Aang as he grabbed hold of his glider.

 

_I love this kid._

 

_Well that's a relief to hear._

 

_Why?_

 

_You know, so you won't eat him._

 

_Whatever._

 

Leah watched as the boy flew about in the air with a rhythmic grace...before crashing into a poorly made... cylinder of snow, that is. Sokka gasped and held his hands to his mouth in grief.

 

“My watch tower…” he whimpered. Oh so that's what it was. Leah chuckled and looked at him with a smug and playful grin.

 

“I guess you can say you're filled with, shocka.” She teased. Sokka glared at her, crossing arms before chuckling at the joke.

 

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” He grunted. Leah smirked and followed behind him.

 

“Since the moment I met you.” She teased. Katara raced up to the airbender, who was covered in a pile of fluffy white snow.

 

“That was amazing!” She exclaimed, helping him from the ice. Aang shrugged and smiled. Sokka ran up to his watch tower, trying to see if he could fix it only to be dumped on by another loose pile of snow. Clearly irritated he gave a huff of defeat.

 

“ _Great!_ You're an Airbender, Katara is a waterbender, together you can waste time all day!” He growled before stomping off. Aang gasped with surprise and joy at the revelation.

 

“You're a waterbender!” He said with excited surprise. Leah smiled softly as Katara talked with him, explaining how she wasn't completely a bender yet. Gran Gran interrupted, ordering Katara to go do her chores. Leah took this time to slip away, still very hungry. Perhaps Sokka would have some food.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

“Again.” Ordered the old man. The young prince growled as he ran through the basic and boring routine for what could’ve been the hundredth time. He was growing impatient and it showed in his skills.

 

“No! Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle! Your breath becomes energy in the body, energy extends past your limbs and becomes _fire!_ Get it right this time. _”_ He lectured. Zuko bristled, while deep down he appreciated the advice, he didn't have time for these trivial lessons! He needed to grow better! He needed to learn harder moves that he knew could help him be a better firebender, maybe even as good as his sister. Oh who was he kidding? He would never be like her, and that made him angry. Zuko snarled, turning his anger on the old man.

  
  


“Enough. We've been drilling this sequence _all day._ Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.” He ordered. Iroh rolled his eyes, crossing his arms behind his back.

 

“No! You are impatient. You have yet to master the basics. Run  it again!” He demanded. Zuko growled and whirled around to his opponent, kicking an angry and ferocious flame. He was so tired of being treated like an incompetent child! He turned back to his uncle, his eyes glistening with rage.

 

“The sages tell me that the avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements, I'll need more than basic fire training to defeat him! You _will_ teach me the _advanced_ set!” He snapped. He was ready! He needed to be! It was the only way to go back home. Iroh bared his teeth before sighing.

 

“Very well. But first, I must finish my roast duck.” He said with a playful shimmer in his eyes. Zuko felt a wave of repulse wash over him. Two years in exile and accompanied by _this fool._ It was almost like a nightmare he could never wake up from.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

   

Leah was leaning against a snow draft, listening in on Sokka’s “warrior training.” She couldn't help but giggle at some parts, mostly the fact he expected little boys to fight big bad fire benders. It was strange, after being in the presence of real humans after a full month of solitude, her trauma was beginning to diminish. True, she got chills every time it was mentioned but it wasn't as bad as before.

 

“I gotta pee!” moaned one of the little boys. She stifled a chuckle, biting her tongue so she wouldn't give away her position. She had received food and was chowing down on it as she eavesdropped. Seriously, it was a terrible habit. Sokka growled with irritation and ranted about how as the men of the tribe they needed to step up. Leah raised a brow, she was no expert on water tribe culture, but she knew that if all the men in her village had been called to war, the women would step up to defend the children and farms. Then again, that was her culture. Everyone was different, but maybe in these times they should put aside their differences and work together. Like a well oiled machine. After another kid spoke up about needing to use the bathroom Sokka groaned and let them go. Leah smirked and came out of hiding.

   

“Is this warrior school or something?” She asked. Sokka jumped slightly at her entrance and chuckled nervously.

 

“Um...it's exclusive…”

 

“Oh I see, that's cute, training the future generation to fight future wars and all.” she said. Sokka scratched the back of his head.

 

“Well...yeah...but after this whole thing is over our militia will come back and…” he said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. Leah frowned and nodded.

 

“Yeah. Don't worry...I'm sure, everything will be alright.” Leah said, but she herself was unconvinced. The only thing that could bring balance to the world was the avatar and he was long gone.

 

“Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared an hour ago!” Said Katara, running up to the two. Sokka shrugged, but a voice that sounded like the bald boy answered the question. He was playing with the kids that, moments before, had been “training”.

 

“Ugh! Katara get him out of here, this is for _warriors_ only!” He snapped. Leah chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly. Sokka pushed past the two girls to scold the Airbender for ruining his class.

 

“What is wrong with you? There is no time for fun and games in the middle of a war!” He lectured. Aang raised a confused brow.

 

“What war? What are you talking about?” He asked. Leah was taken by surprise. How did he not know? Were the nomads just so isolated that they had no idea about the state of the world they lived in? How long has he been in that iceberg?

 

“You're kidding right?” Mumbled Sokka with annoyed disbelief. Leah studied him as he stared at the three blankly. His eyes widened and he gave a loud gasp.

 

“ _Penguin!!!_ ” He shouted with excitement, before zooming off the catch it. The three stared after him, growing more puzzled by the second.

 

“He's kidding...right?” Asked Sokka again. Leah shrugged and glanced up at him.

 

“It's hard to say…” she admitted. Sokka glanced back at her and grunted before going back to round up his class of boys. Katara sighed and looked at her.

 

“Do you think we should go after him?” She asked. Leah looked back at her and shrugged.

 

“You can if you want. I'm going to do my laundry, I've worn the same thing for a month…” she said, sniffing her clothes and cringing at the smell. Katara giggled and nodded.

 

“Alright! Well, I'll see ya later!” She said happily. Leah waved goodbye and went in an opposite direction. She arrived at her tent and stripped away Opia’s skins, starting from the overshirt, to the pants, the boots and the gloves. She was left in a fleece under wear, a loose shoulder length shirt and tight leggings that clung to her. First she would wash her skins, then change out of the underwear to wash them. She went down to a small harbor and dipped the tan fur covered skins inside, a shiver running up her spine. Her land in the fire nation was warm and tropical, so naturally she wasn't used to the freezing environment. She scrubbed the skins from sweat and dirt, from the ashes that had lodged themselves in the fibers. She smiled sorrowfully as she combed through the knotted fur with her fingers, and finally hanging it out to dry. She grabbed a pot and filled it with water so she could wash her under clothes inside her tent. When she entered the small hut she almost dropped the pot with surprise.

 

“Gran Gran! Um…” she stuttered. Was she breaking a rule by doing her laundry? Did they have some weird tradition to all do their laundry on the same day? The old woman chuckled heartily at the look of irrational fear in the teen’s eyes.

 

“Don't worry you're not in trouble. I wanted to ask you something.” She said. Leah gulped and sat down across from the old woman, crossing her legs awkwardly as she fought her stubborn limbs for comfort.

 

“Sure, ask away.” She granted. The old woman smiled and pulled out a carving of a wolf.

 

“There's only one race I know who wears the full skins of animals, paws and all. You're a skicha aren't you? You know, the water tribe was an ally to the Madadh clan back before the raids. They gave us the inspiration of wearing wolf heads during our battles. We were great friends until they vanished.” She said mournfully. Leah sat up abruptly.

 

“The Madadh's! Where are they?” She asked suddenly. Gran Gran sighed and looked down at the wolf carving.

 

“Half of them were stolen in the raids...but the other half disappeared, most likely to the north pole.” She explained. Leah smiled and took the wolf charm the old woman held out to her.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked. Gran Gran sighed and hung her head.

 

“After my daughter was murdered in a Fire Nation raid we've been filled with fear. The Madadh had been a great clan, our greatest friends...I guess all I'm saying is, your presence here gives me hope. It's always good to have a skin changer on your side.” She said. Leah smiled softly before remembering one crucial fact. She was incomplete, therefore dangerous.

   

“Yeah…” she mumbled. Gran Gran chuckled and pat her shoulder.

 

“I have a feeling about this Airbender...can you promise to me that no matter what happens...you'll protect my grandkids?” She asked. Leah was taken aback by the question. For someone to place that kind of trust in her was almost unbelievable.

 

“Why are you trusting me with this?” She asked quietly. The old woman smiled and placed her hands firmly on the changer’s shoulders.

 

“Because the skichas and the element nations were once great allies before this war started a century ago. I believe we can be so again.” She said with hope. The words filled Leah's heart and mind.

 

“I do too...thank you.” She said with a smile. Gran Gran hugged her before getting up and letting Leah get back to her business. Leah stared down at the wolf charm and grinned. She wouldn't let the old lady down.

  
  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Aang laughed with glee as he was finally able to sled on a penguin. He had always heard just how fun it was but now that he was doing it, he knew it was truly exhilarating! He looked over at Katara, her face so filled with life and enjoyment. It looked like she hadn't had that smile in a long time. He just didn't understand, what was Sokka so worried about, why was everyone so fearful and sad? The world was happy and peaceful last time he checked.

 

The penguins slid to a stop and waddled away. Aang stood up and noticed a giant shadow cloaking the two. He looked up, his eyes widening when he saw a giant steel ship, a red tattered flag at the top.

 

“Whoa...what is that?” He asked in awe. He was utterly baffled at the sight of it.

 

“A fire navy ship...and a very bad memory for my people.” She growled. Aang furrowed his brow. Why would the fire nation be on these shores? What was going on? He hadn't been in that iceberg for very long, and it's not like a war could reign tyranny over people in the span of what like….a few days? He needed to investigate this. A wash of determination entered him and he stepped forward.

 

“Aang stop! We're not allowed to go near it! The ship might be booby trapped.” She reasoned. Aang sighed and looked back her. He knew it might sound childish, but he kind of wanted to impress her, and at the same time prove it wasn't dangerous. After all, maybe it had just been supplies or trade gone wrong. Either way he was sure it was nothing too serious.

 

“Katara, if you wanna be a bender, you _have_ to let go of fear.” He explained, before turning back to the ship and climbing inside. Katara followed him with an unsure grimace. They entered the hull and trekked through the cold steel halls. Aang shuddered, it was quite eerie. They turned into a large room, filled with horrifying weapons. What he saw was his fears come true.

 

“This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was one of the first ships that came with first fire nation attacks.” She explained. By that time he had heard enough. This was so crazy! There hasn't been a war since that old woman was a child! There couldn't have been!

 

“Wait, back up. I have friends _all_ over the world, even in the fire nation. I've never seen _any_ war.” He protested. She couldn't say he was just an isolated monk either, because he traveled all the time!

 

“Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?” She asked. Aang trembled and put one of the spears up. It couldn't have been _that_ long.

 

“I don't know, a few days maybe?” He reasoned. That made sense right? That's what he remembered. Katara's eyes widened.

 

“I think it was more like a _hundred years._ ” She gasped. Her words were like a slap to the face. How could someone even survive that long? No! It couldn't be true.

 

“What!? That's impossible!” He argued. It had to be...how did he stay this young? “Do I look like an hundred twelve year old man to you?” He reasoned. Katara looked extremely convinced however, shaking her head.

 

“Think about it, the war is a century old. You don't know about it because _somehow_ , you've been in there that entire time. It's the only explanation” She said. Instead of a slap to the face it was more like a punch to the gut this time. It made perfect sense now that he contemplated it. Oh no...all of his friends...what were they like? Were they even alive? All at once, he felt a barrage of confused emotions washing over him like a busted dam. He felt his head pound and grow dizzy, his feet stumbling to the ground.

 

“A hundred years! I...can't believe it.” He said. It was hard to think about, and extremely surreal. How would you feel if one day you woke up to find yourself in the next three generations, all your friends having grown old and maybe even died...and you were still...here. Katara knelt down to him, patting his back supportively.

 

“I'm sorry Aang, maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this?” She suggested. Aang chewed on the words and smiled softly as he looked up at her, remembering how she was the first face he saw after being trapped in that iceberg.

 

“Well...I did get to meet you.” He said sweetly. She smiled warmly and offered her hand.

 

“Come on, let's get out of here.” She coaxed. Aang sighed and stood up. The sooner they got out of this death ship the better.

 

Aang had lost their way, entering another room as a orange sun light streamed through the frosted windows.

 

“Aang, let's get out of here...this place is creepy.” Complained Katara. She wasn't wrong, something about this old metal ship gave him the heebie jeebies. Before he could say anything, his foot tripped over something and he mentally kicked himself as a portcullis slammed down and blocked their path.

 

_Oh geez, I'm such an idiot._

 

He thought bitterly.

 

“What's that you said about booby traps?” He asked nervously. Katara bit her lip as fear hit her in the gut. She knew this was a bad idea! A whirring sound filled their ears and regret washed over Aang like someone dumping a bucket of ice water over him. As the strange contraption finished its process, a light lit up on the outside. The two raced to a window, watching as a flare flew into the sky. Aang cursed himself in his mind, but he knew he had to stay calm and collected in these situations. He looked around for an escape. He glanced up to see a convenient hole in the roof. Perfect!

 

“Hold on tight!” He ordered, grabbing hold of Katara and lifting her off the ground as he blasted them from the deck. He jumped down each level as agilely as possible, careful not to slip or drop the girl in his arms.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


A flare...the young prince followed the light to it's source, finding a ship. It wasn't the ship however that intrigued him...it was the man on the ship. He watched as the man jumped incredible heights that only an _Airbender_ could jump. His search was finally over!

 

“The last Airbender...quite agile for his old age…” he murmured. It was true, for an hundred year old man, he could take a fall. Maybe it was just a benefit to being born to the air nomads. He turned to his crew with a stern twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Wake my uncle, and tell him I found the avatar.” He ordered as he went back to looking in the spyglass. He hadn't been alone, which meant there had to be somewhere he was staying. Quickly he measured the direction the two distant figures were walking and smirked, spotting a small and unimpressive village.

  
“As well as his hiding place.” He added for good measure. He glared at the village. All this time…his cowering days were finally over and the prince’s exile was coming to an end.


	2. Episode Two: Return of the Avatar

Leah had finally returned to her slightly dampened skins. She sat staring at the wolf charm Gran Gran had given her, still amazed at the pure trust she had given her due to a hope that maybe the two races could be friends once more. Not only that, but her mind was blown! The Madadh clan was in the North Pole! They were alive...or at least...she hoped they were alive. Still, the vague idea that her kind could be out there, free and prosperous filled her with determination. She had to find them but...at the same time she wanted to keep her promise to Gran Gran and look out for Sokka and Katara. They did in fact take her in, let her into their village without even knowing who she was, or...where she came from. She trusted Katara, and she was fond of Sokka. Leah bit her lip when she realized how torn she was.

 

A shout distracted her from her thoughts and she raced out of the tent, glancing over the small number of villagers. They were all looking up into the air, so she followed. Her eyes widened when she saw a bright flare sparkling in the sky. No...it couldn't be true. The group raced to the entrance of the village, following the source of light. Leah squinted her eyes to stare at the windy horizon. She saw two figures walking this way. Katara and Aang, no doubt. She glanced back up at the flare and her eyes widened.

 

_This can't be good, that flare can only bring bad things. We should get away from here while we have the chance._

 

_What!? I can't abandon these people!_

 

_We have to think about our survival._

 

_That's all you ever think about._

 

“Yay! Aang’s back!” Called the kids, rushing to greet him. Leah furrowed her brow as she glanced around, seeing the cold glares on every older woman's face. Sokka stood out amongst the crowd, a hardened scowl on his lips and in his eyes.

 

“I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare! You're leading them right to us aren't you!?” He accused, charging up to the pair. Leah frowned and glanced back up to the now falling beam of light. It had gone extremely high.

 

“Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident!” Defended his sister. Leah couldn't speak for them, having not been in their situation, but she was sure the boy wasn't part of some fire nation conspiracy. He brought hope to the entire village, and he was peaceful with a good heart. That's the kind of person he seemed to be. Just some kid who wanted to have fun.

 

“Yeah we were on this ship and there was this booby trap, and well...we boobied right into it.” He said sheepishly. Leah furrowed her brow and glanced at Gran Gran. A sudden fear entered the old woman's eyes and she scowled.

“Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship, now we can _all_ be in danger!” She growled. Aang's eyes widened and he held his hands up.

 

“Don't blame Katara, _I_  brought her there...it's my fault.” He said shamefully. Leah bit her lip. Everyone seemed so afraid, the most logical thing for everyone to do was flee and hide before any one of the enemy could arrive to hurt them. That's...what she would do…

 

“Ha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, _away_ from the enemy. The foreigner is _banished_ from our village!” Demanded Sokka. Leah's eyes widened and she glanced at Sokka. Was that the wisest thing to do? Everyone needed each other now...then again, if the ship really had been so dangerous, maybe they shouldn't have gone on to it. It was pure common sense. Even so, wasn't it a little harsh? He was only a kid. Then again, if it had been in the question of her village she might just do the same thing. So, the skicha silently sided with Sokka, a firm nod gracing her movements.

 

Unlike Leah, Katara wouldn't accept Sokka's punishment. She immediately protested, shaking her head with anger.

 

“Sokka you're making a mistake!” She accused. He growled and stood firm in front of the village, a firm leader in his decision.

   

“No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!” He said, pointing at the Airbender with a sudden malice in his voice. Leah was about to speak up, but felt it wasn't her place. She wasn't related to anyone in this village, she was just some stranger and the last thing she wanted was to be yelled at.

 

“Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang has brought something to our village we haven't had in a long time. Fun.” She said firmly. Leah raised a brow, before her eyes softened. For someone who had spent the last month in total agony, Katara was right. Although for her it wasn't “fun” it was...a sense of companionship.

 

          “Fun!? You can't fight firebenders with _Fun!”_ Argued Sokka. He was also right, both were right but only one was thinking about the safety of everyone else. Even if the flare wouldn't invite trouble, it was still extremely risky, and it put everyone here at risk. Leah didn't want to lose anymore people. She had just found a sense of community, she wasn't about to lose it to the same people who tore it away from her.

 

          “You should try it sometime.” Said Aang innocently. Leah furrowed her brow at his statement. What was that supposed to mean. She was almost offended, and instead of leaning from both sides of the argument she firmly stuck with Sokka, for too long she had been sentenced to a life of insecurity and running and she didn't want to risk it in the name of _fun._

 

         “Get out of our village now!” Ordered Sokka. Leah crossed her arms, a wavering glare on her face. She wasn't about to lose a chance at community and on the more primitive side, shelter and _food._

 

        “Grandmother please! Don't let Sokka do this.” Pleaded Katara, but Gran Gran was also firmly on her Grandson’s side.

 

        “Katara you _knew_ going on that ship was forbidden, Sokka is right. I think it best if the Airbender leaves.” She said. Katara looked utterly heartbroken and angry, emotions washing over her all at once. Leah glanced away, she had no place to say anything, but she wanted to keep the village safe, and on the more selfish side...survive for herself.

 

          “Fine! Then I'm banished to!” Katara said in her fit of rage. This took Leah utterly by surprise and she forgot her pledge of silence.

 

        “Katara that's insane!” She blurted out despite the firm belief she had no place in this argument. Katara darted a glare at her.

 

       “Come on Aang let's go!” She ordered, completely ignoring Leah and grabbing the young man by his wrist. Sokka charged from the crowd, his anger boiling.

 

        “Where do you think you're going!?” He growled. Leah raised a brow. Where _would_ Katara go, and was she really willing to give up her family so easily?

 

         “To find a waterbender! Aang is taking _me_ to the North Pole.” She stated angrily. Leah's eyes widened. The North Pole...that's where the Madadh were...her kin… Suddenly she was torn between sides once again. She could go with them and find the wolf clan, maybe even be complete! She almost ran out to join them before realizing how selfish that was. She would travel with the benders and then what? Abandon them so she could go to the Madadh? As much as she wanted to master her abilities, she also knew the people here...they needed something. They needed an ally. So, she stopped herself, hugging her arms to her chest as a lump grew in her throat that may’ve been her only chance to be complete.

 

          “Katara! Would you really choose _him_ over your tribe? Your own family?” Asked Sokka, a new hurt tone in his voice. Leah joined his side, her arms crossed sternly.

 

          “Katara he's right...if this was my village I would be terrified at what that flare might bring, even if it was an accident.” She said timidly. Katara glared at her and she felt even worse for saying anything. She had trusted Katara with her secrets, and seeing the look of fury in her eyes disheartened the young skicha. Her eyes softened however and she looked down as torn emotions clouded her, her eyes closing as a lump grew in her throat. Aang furrowed his brow and he walked up to Katara, a look of saddened concern on his face.

 

         “Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.” He said softly. Leah sighed and glanced at Sokka. Katara and Aang shared quiet words that she couldn't pick up with her human ears. Opia would've been able to...except she wouldn't even understand it. Sokka looked at the Skicha before looking away, crossing his arms with contempt for the Airbender. While Leah felt no bias towards him, she just wanted the village to be safe and Aang had compromised that. The Airbender whirled onto his bison and looked over the village with disheartened eyes.

 

        “It was nice meeting everyone.” He said sadly. Sokka grunted and raised a brow.

 

       “Let's see your bison fly now airboy.” He said smugly. Leah rolled her eyes, were they really still going on about this? At the same time she was secret hoping the bison could fly, it would prove all the legends she heard about Airbenders correct and that was fascinating.

 

         “Come on buddy you can do it! Yip yip!” Ordered Aang as light-heartedly as he could manage. Leah had to give him props, he was both annoyingly and inspiringly optimistic. The bison let out a low and tired rumble, not leaping into the air but standing up exhaustively. Sokka rolled his eyes.

 

          “Yeah I didn't think so.” He retorted. Leah sighed, her heart breaking slightly as a little girl ran up to Katara, crying for Aang, telling him not to go. She was extremely conflicted about the whole thing herself, but once again, she knew if it were her village, her family, she would do the same thing. Leah watched as Aang left and Gran Gran approached her granddaughter in the hopes of cheering her up. Katara whirled around, her eyes like daggers.

 

         “Are you happy now!? There goes my _one_ chance at becoming a waterbender.” She snapped before stomping off. Leah sighed, it was also her one chance at being a complete skicha… However, she didn't want to lose the chance of community to Southern water tribe gave her...after spending a month in solitude. Leah gave a start of surprise when Sokka whirled around, ordering the children to ready the defenses. One of the kids looked back, dancing slightly and complaining about needing to use the bathroom.

 

        “And _no potty breaks!”_ He snarled. Leah bit her lip and raced up to him, glancing away at the vast expanse of tundra.

 

        “Do you really think anyone saw it?” She asked. Sokka sighed and shrugged.

 

         “You can never be too prepared though.” He said firmly. Leah glanced back at the tundra and lowered her head. She wanted to help...somehow, she didn't know how to ask though. She nodded firmly before running back to her tent.

 

_Opia, do you think you can cooperate with me for once?_

 

_We need to leave_ _immediately. The fire nation is well on its way, we have to get Somewhere safe before they attack._

 

_These people need our help, we can't abandon them. That's selfish._

 

_Well that's survival. Don't you want to live to see your village safe?_

 

_It...it wouldn't be worth it if I were a coward, that wouldn't be honoring my tribe. Opia, we are the clan of power. Please…_

 

_You are foolish and we will both get killed if we stay here any longer. This conversation is over._

 

          Leah sighed with defeat and glanced out from her tent. Opia was infuriatingly stubborn sometimes. If only she had time to properly bond with her this wouldn't be a problem! One thing was for sure, if she went into the cat's body she would immediately run away and she couldn't do that. She couldn't call on Opia’s help, which infuriated her. Why did the cat have to be so contradictory!? It didn't help at all! It was selfish and primitive. One thing was for sure, she would help as best she could, whether it be by facing the enemy or protecting the children, she would be there. She wouldn't run away.

  
  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


         Aang sighed mournfully as he sat in a strange ice formation, which had made the perfect seat. He didn't feel like flying. He was pretty sad, despite how he always tried to act. Not only had he been asleep for a hundred years, losing all his old friends, he lost his newest friends. Appa gave a mournful rumble and Aang sighed in agreement to the lonely sound.

 

         “Yeah...I liked her too.” He said sadly. Katara was...kind and when she smiled it made him want to smile. There was something about her that inspired him. Her determination was so prominent in everything she did, and she was pretty. He wasn't going to deny it, she was really pretty.

 

         There was a distant rumble, the sound of a horn. He glanced up and around, his eyes laying on a far away iron ship. It eerily resembled the old ship he and Katara had infiltrated and his eyes widened. It was a fire nation ship! He followed the way it was headed and gasped.

 

         “The village! Appa wait here!” He ordered as he slid off the ice. It was his fault they were here, and he would take responsibility for that, and face the threat head on. He had to, he had to protect those people! They were so scared and hurt, and now, because of his slip up, they were about to be wrongfully punished.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  
  


         Leah leapt up as she felt vibrations in the ice, having stayed in her tent and contemplating her situation, arguing vainly with Opia for help. She raced out from her tent, looking towards the wall. Her heart sank as she saw the silhouette of a giant ship approaching them at rapid speed. Her eyes widened as her heart raced a mile a minute. No. No, no _no!_ As the ice beneath them shook, she felt her knees go weak and she stumbled to the ground.

 

_Fire, burning trees, screaming people, pained roars, clashing metal, scorched skin_

 

_Snap out of it!_

 

_Adenium...she's gone. My tribe, my home, burned. Ashes, embers. Chains._ _Chains._

 

_Get out of there!_

 

         A scream infiltrated her racing and frantic thoughts. She looked over to see a crack spreading throughout the snow, a growing shadow approaching. The form of a small child sat, alone and vulnerable. Katara looked up, far away and trying to help the other children into safe tents and igloos.

 

        “Leah! Help me!” She cried. Leah shook away her fear and jumped to action, pouncing towards the little girl and swooping her into her arms. She sprinted to the tent where Katara was and set her down. The ship grew closer, it's point digging into the wall where Sokka stood. He was either extremely brave, extremely stubborn or extremely paralyzed by fear.

 

          “Sokka get _out_ of the way!” Ordered Katara. Leah glanced up as the ship burst through the wall, her panic rising, her body shaking. Sokka slid down along with a wall of snow, a wide look of terror on his face. A burst of air erupted from the ship and the front, the metal drawbridge lowered slowly, almost crushing Sokka, but fortunately he jumped out of the way.

 

_Burned trees, iron chains, torn houses, screaming children, scorched skin. Adenium. Adenium is gone!_

 

          Leah backed away, moving abruptly through the crowd as instincts ran over her. Three fire soldiers stepped out from the shadows of their ship and her heart froze. Her breathing grew heavy and she fell back, flashes of wild flames torturing her. They stormed menacingly, marching from the ship, each step they took, two more following. Sokka charged, bellowing his battle cry and holding his club up. Immediately, the leader brought his leg up, kicking the teen in his face and letting the same leg swing the other way, launching him off the iron walkway and crashing into the pile of snow. Leah gave a whimper of horror, crawling back to her feet and looking for a place to hide. Now was a good time to change and with Opia’s speed, run off into the snow. She almost brought the hood over her head, before stopping as the soldiers grouped in front of the people. She couldn't run away from her fear... especially if she wanted to master her mind. She turned back and glared ahead, nothing but pure anger filling her heart as the leader approached the villagers.

 

         “Where are you hiding him?” He asked simply. She furrowed her brow. He sounded young, and on closer inspection, she realized he was young. He had a horrible scar on one side of his face, which was slightly covered by his helmet. He was probably just a little older than her. What did he mean, “hiding him”? Who was _he?_ When no one replied his eyes narrowed and his hand struck out to grab Gran Gran. Leah gasped and darted towards the front of the crowd where Katara and the old woman stood, hoping maybe she could stop this madness.

 

          “He'd be about this age! Master of _all_ elements!” He snapped. Leah furrowed his brow. Was he... talking about the avatar? Of course they didn't have the avatar! He was dead! Still no one replied and he grew impatient, shoving Gran Gran back to the crowd where Leah and Katara grabbed her so she wouldn't fall to her knees. Leah glared back at him, stepping in front of the old woman in a spurt of bravery. He noticed her little move and growled, whipping his hand and letting out a burst of flames. The crowd cowered before the flames, letting it screams of fear, Leah amongst them. She was absolutely terrified of flames.

 

          “I _know_ you're hiding him!” He snarled. Who!? They didn't have the avatar! There wasn't even any men here, besides Sokka and the few little boys but they were still...young! None of them were as old as Gran Gran that was for sure!

 

         While the scarred soldier was distracted, Sokka leapt back to his feet, charging him again. The soldier ducked gracefully, letting Sokka fly right over him and land clumsily on the ground. A burst of flames were sent his way and he scurried from their burning touch. It was clear he couldn't win this match, not only was he outmatched, he was also outnumbered. The “warrior” threw his boomerang at the lead soldier, the fire nation leader dodging expertly. Honestly, he was a good fighter, but still, he was the enemy.

 

          “Show no fear!” Cried one of the little boys as he tossed Sokka a spear. He grabbed it and sprinted towards his quarry with a determined growl. Once again though, he was outmatched as the leader broke his spear with a chop off his arms, broke it again and then ripped it from his hands. He prodded Sokka several times in the head with the butt of the weapon before snapping it in half and tossing the two pieces of wood to the ground with no effort. Leah's eyes widened, and backed away, fear filling her eyes.

 

_Opia please I need you!_

 

_…_

 

_Opia!_

 

_No, if I am to be in control, then we are getting out of here as fast as possible!_

 

_This isn't about us._

 

_That thinking will get you killed._

 

        Leah jerked up when Sokka's boomerang crashed into the back of the soldiers head, a gasp of shock leaving his mouth. He growled and formed daggers of fire. It was clear he wasn't amused by the water tribe’s antics. Leah stepped up, baring her teeth.

 

_Now would be a great time to cooperate._

 

_He would kill us._

 

           Before the soldier could do anything however, something darted underneath his legs, knocking him off his feet and falling face first to the ground. Leah gasped when she saw none other than Aang! She smiled broadly, thankful she wasn't going to have to risk changing to attack the fire nation soldier. Opia might've run off. She was thankful she wouldn't have to fight anyone at all, maybe. She wasn't a stellar combatist. She knew basic self defense, but that was about as effective as Sokka so it wouldn't have been much use.

 

         “Hey Katara, hey Leah, hey Sokka!” Greeted Aang. Sokka sighed and waved halfheartedly, slightly embarrassed that he couldn't take the fire nation soldier.  

 

         “Hi Aang...thanks for comin’.” He said. Leah smiled gratefully and nodded in support to Sokka's conclusion. The soldier stood back up, taking a breath to calm himself and motioning for his soldiers to surround the Airbender. Aang glanced around before blasting several drafts of air, carrying waves of snow to his opponents. The soldier emerged from the snow, his anger even more apparent.

 

         “Looking for me?” Asked Aang with malice in his voice. Leah gestured for the villagers to back up, knowing there was more firebending to be done, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

         “You're the Airbender? You're the _avatar?”_ Asked the soldier, almost unconvinced. Leah's eyes widened. Aang? The avatar? It was almost unbelievable, for so long she thought the avatar was dead! For him to be right in front of her face… Katara and Sokka also seemed to share her utter disbelief as well, murmuring their shock out loud.

 

         “I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!” He snarled. Aang raised a brow as he came up with a response.

 

          “Well...you're just a teenager.” He pointed out. In less dire situations, Leah might've burst out laughing, but her fear kept her from doing so. For so long she'd been running from the enemy, just to have them show up again.

 

         The soldier didn't take too kindly at those words and he attacked, erupting with flames that Aang whirled away and evaded. The flames would grow close to the people, screams echoing through the chambers of his mind. His eyes widened at the villagers’ distress and he stopped, a firm look on his face. Leah knew it. Her sister wore it the night they were attacked.

 

           “If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?” He inquired. Leah's eyes widened and she jerked up. If only she was complete! She could've helped them! Even if she wasn't! If Opia was just a little bit more sympathetic to others! Of course not though. The leader nodded after a tense moment and the other soldiers crowded around him, taking the Airbender into their custody. Katara was about to rush towards him, but Leah grabbed her. They might attack if provoked.

 

         “No Aang, don't do this!” She pleaded, but it was no use. Leah's lip trembled. The avatar...their last hope at winning this war...overcome so easily? Rage boiled in the pit of her stomach.

         “It's alright Katara…take care of Appa for me until I get back!” He said, as optimistically as he could. Come back? If Leah knew anything at all...it was that once you were detained by the fire.nation there was no _coming back._

 

         “Set a course for the fire nation! I'm going home.” Ordered the leader. Leah squeezed her eyes shut, a lump growing in her throat. She could've saved them, this should've never happened.

 

_This is your fault._

 

_I'm trying to keep us alive._

 

_Well you're selfish! This isn't your body! Maybe if we worked together we wouldn't be so weak!_

 

_How dare you accuse me of being weak!_

 

_You are though. Instead of cooperating with me, your_ companion, _you argue with me and contradict everything I say!_

 

_Because you are an idiot! All this time,_ **I've** _been the one to keep us alive, and you've done nothing._

 

_I didn't have a reason too..but now I do. You're infuriating._

_I can say the same about you!_

 

         Leah let out a scream, which in the outside may’ve seemed a bit unprovoked but her rage boiled hot. She was mad, mad at the fire nation, mad at Opia...but most of all...mad at herself. No more running. She needed to prove her strength, she needed to _do_ something! She stormed off, back to her tent to grab some supplies.

 

_Listen here Opia, we're only as strong as our relationship...so please can't we just get along? You're acting childish._

 

_Oh I'm acting childish by trying to help us live?_

 

_That's not living, that's...not dying! There's a difference._

 

_I don't see it._

 

_... Listen...I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry we couldn't bond properly, and I'm sorry I'm weak. I need you ok? But...we can only be strong if we work together. We have to be on the same team._

 

_...I know, and you're right. I'm being selfish. Maybe...we can...find some way to get along. Alright...I'll cooperate._

 

         A sigh of relief escaped Leah's lips. Maybe, maybe even being incomplete, although a barrier, wouldn't severely keep them apart. Maybe it just meant, they weren't in complete agreement all the time. They were two different personalities warring for the same body yes, but maybe...sometimes they could work together. After all, they _were_ supposed to be friends, separable only by death.  She sighed and left the tent, her bags packed with food. She would try her best to set the avatar free, after all...he was the first person to give her hope in a long time. Katara approached her cautiously, wringing her fingers as they walked.

 

        “Where...where are you going?” She asked. Leah was startled almost and she looked down at the younger teen. She must've thought Leah was docking it.

 

         “I'm...I'm gonna try to save Aang. My people suffered greatly at the hands of the fire nation, and I can't let him go through the same imprisonment.” She said firmly. Katara smiled with relief.

 

       “Thank goodness, I wanna join you!” She said firmly. Leah smiled softly and nodded. The more help the better. She knew she couldn't do this alone, and having a water bender on her side might prove to be helpful.

 

        They jogged away from the village, Leah and Katara taking a canoe with them. They finally settled down next to a narrow river that emptied into the vast ocean. That's when the Skicha smelled a scent. She jerked up, whirling around to throw a hearty punch. Her fist connected with the soft stomach and her quarry was sent tumbling to the ground. She gasped when she saw who she hit.

 

        “Sokka! I-I’m sorry!” She cried, helping him up and patting him awkwardly on his back as he wheezed for air.

 

         “What…are you guys...doing...out here?” He panted, trying to regain the breath Leah knocked out from him. Katara bit her lip before furrowing her brow.

 

         “We're going to save Aang Sokka, he saved our tribe now we have to save him!” she said sternly. Sokka lifted his finger to say something, able to come out with a few words before Katara interrupted him.

 

         “Why can't you realize that he's on our side!?” She asked in exasperation. Sokka glanced at Leah and raised a brow which she snickered at under her breath.

 

       “If we don't help him, no one will! I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him an—”

 

         “Katara! Are ya gonna talk all day or are we going to save him?” He asked as Leah let him go so he could walk on his own. He had followed them out there in the hopes of joining them in contrary to what Katara believed. Leah chuckled under her breath and smiled. His sister gasped with happy surprise and hugged him.

 

         “Come on, let's go, we're going to save your boyfriend.” Said Sokka as the Skicha tossed in the final pack into the canoe Katara and her had been packing. Katara narrowed her eyes at his assumption.

 

       “He's not my boy—”

 

       “Whatever.” He grunted. Leah laughed slightly at this. Aang and Katara had been pretty friendly with one another, and although she wasn't saying they were romantic or anything, she had to acknowledge just how cute it was.

 

       “What do you think you three are doing?” Asked a familiar and raspy old voice. Leah looked up and gulped when she saw Gran Gran. She most likely would be against them going. She would most likely turn against her like she did Aang, telling her how mistaken she was to let Leah near her grandchildren.

 

       “You'll need these! You'll have a long journey ahead of you.” She said firmly, giving them blankets and a pack of provisions that Leah slobbered at the thought of. Leah looked back up at the old woman and smiled, crossing over to her two new friends.

 

         “It's been so long since I've had hope, but you've brought it back to life my little waterbender.” she said lovingly. Katara smiled and hugged her grandmother tightly. When they parted, Gran Gran turned to Sokka, a smug look on her face.

 

         “And you my brave warrior...be nice to your sister.” She ordered, before hugging him. Sokka rolled his eyes.

 

        “Yeah ok Gran Gran.” He mumbled. Leah chuckled under her breath, before shutting up as Gran Gran eyed her. She parted from her grandson, a twinkle in her eyes as she studied the Skicha.

 

          “Aang is the avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.” She said. It was slightly foreboding, the thought of the future. Where would their destinies lead them? Gran Gran lead her aside and spoke lowly.

 

         “You my friend, Leah, please keep my grandkids safe.” She said. Leah nodded firmly and held her hand out to shake. The old woman took it, pulling her in for a tight hug as well. Leah smiled softly as they pulled away. Katara sighed and looked down at the canoe.

 

         “There's no _way_ we'll catch up with a warship on a canoe.” She growled. Leah bit her lip. If they were land bound, maybe Opia could give them rides. She was strong enough, but then again, she was unpredictable and the warship would be far in the ocean. Sadly, Opia was not a fish. A loud roar sounded off and Leah jerked her head up. Why canoe when you have a flying bison!?

 

       “Appa!” Exclaimed Katara. Sokka groaned and followed.

 

          “You just _love_ taking me out of my comfort zone, dontcha?” He mumbled as the three took their supplies and began loading it on the flying bison. Leah chuckled, looking back at Gran Gran and smiling. She would keep that promise.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


          The prince stood with pride. Capturing the avatar had been so much easier than he thought. He didn't even seem to have a mastery of all four elements, _and_ he was a child. What had Zuko been so afraid of? He was almost disappointed.

 

         “This staff will make an excellent gift for my father.” He said as he glared at the pitiful wooden staff the avatar had been carrying.

 

          “I suppose you wouldn't know of father's, being raised by monks.” He said venomously. Zuko was almost bubbling with joy. Finally his _father_ would accept him, love him. This is what he's deserved, what he's worked for!

 

       “Take the avatar to the prison hold, and take _this_ to my quarters.” He ordered, shoving the staff into his uncle's hands. Iroh raised an uninterested brow and glanced at the soldier behind him.

 

          “Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?” He asked nonchalantly. Zuko rolled his eyes. His uncle's laziness irritated him beyond belief, but he couldn't let his annoyance cloud his good mood. No, no, no, he was too elated that finally after two years he'd be returning home with the avatar!

  
  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


       Aang grunted as they shoved him forward, leading him down below the deck. He studied the red walls around him, a chill running up his spine. He glanced at the guards and thought for a second. He'd have to be fast if he were going to escape.

 

         “So...I bet you've never fought an _Airbender_ before...I bet I could take you _both_ with my hands behind my back.” He said to break the ice, and to patronize them.

 

         “Silence.” Ordered the guard in front of him. Aang obliged to his demand, watching closely as they stopped at a big metal door. The soldier pulled out a key and Aang knew he had to act now. He took a big breath and with the force of a charging bull, blew out a gust of wind. He flew back with the other guard pressed against him, his air current causing the soldier who was in front of him to slam into the door he had been trying to open. Aang landed on top of the soldier behind him, the two crashing into the stairs leading back out onto the deck. He jumped out from the hold and raced towards the door to his captor’s chambers. That's where his staff was and he needed it to finish his escape.

 

       “The avatar has escaped!” Called a distant voice as Aang sprinted through the metal halls.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


       Leah sat anxiously on the back of Appa. They had been trying for a long thirty minutes to get the beast into the air like he was supposedly able to do. It was getting late and she knew each moment they spent wasting time, the fire navy ship was getting farther away. She was beginning to doubt Appa could even fly at all.

 

_So much for the title of 'flying bison’_

 

       She thought bitterly as Sokka's attitude leached into her own.

 

        “Go. Fly. Soar.” Listed Sokka boredly. Leah grunted and lay down, fiddling the necklace of sabers.

 

         “Please Appa, we need your help, _Aang_ needs your help.” Pleaded Katara, who was trying, and failing, to appeal to the animal. As a skicha, Leah knew it was impossible to reason with an animal you were in no way bonded to, so Katara's efforts were completely in vain.

 

      “Up. Ascend...Elevate.” mumbled Sokka once more. Leah let out a half hearted laugh, which was more like a forced exhalation of the nose.

 

        “Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?” She said encouragingly. It was no use though, Appa was trained specifically to answer to one word only.

 

      “That's not gonna work Katara, you can only communicate with animals if you're bonded to them.” Grunted Leah. Katara darted a glare at her.

 

        “Well do you have any _better_ ideas?” She snapped. Leah shrugged and continued to lay down in simultaneous anxiety and boredom.

 

        “Well, animals like Appa only respond to a trigger word that they're trained to know…” she hinted. There was something Aang always said before trying to make Appa fly...if only she had really payed attention to that. Sokka seemed inspired by her knowledge and he grunted.

 

        “What was it that kid said? Yeehaw? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh...yip yip?” He listed. At the last pair of words the beast let out a deep grumble which took Leah by surprise. He bounded from the water and leaped into the sky. Her eyes widened to the size of golfballs and the two former skeptics gasped with awe.

 

        “You did it Sokka!” cried Katara. Leah's jaw slackened as she stared down at the water below them.  

 

        “He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's...I mean...big deal, he's flying.” He exclaimed before toning his excitement down. Leah could only gape in awe at the beast of legend.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


          Aang panted as he raced through the corridors. Where was it!? Where _was_ it!? He need to get his staff and skedaddle before they could stop him with brute force! He shouted when he saw a group of soldiers bearing swords at him. He analyzed them for a few seconds before asking them if they've seen his staff. Of course they didn't reply, and were about to attack. Aang saw it coming a mile away though and sprinted around them, literally running on the walls and ceiling to evade their blows.

 

        “Thanks anyway!” He shouted as he raced down the halls, sweat building on his brow from the heat. He jumped up a ladder, bursting through the hatch and looking around frantically. It had to be here somewhere. He gasped when a ball of fire flew his way, his quickest reaction being to jump over it. He clipped his rope binding on the spike of the soldier’s helmet, bringing the man down in the process. Without stopping to look back, he hurried down the iron hall, checking in almost every vacant room. He sucked in through his teeth when he accidentally walked in on the old man from earlier sleeping peacefully in his bed. He silently closed the door, whispering an apology that went unheard by the snoozing man. He hurried down the hall, skidding past an open door. He looked inside to find it lavishly decorated, but that wasn't what was important, inside there sat his beloved staff. He entered the room without hesitation, hoping he wouldn't have to fight anybody else. He mentally kicked himself at his carelessness, especially when the door slammed close.

 

        “Looks like I underestimated you.” Growled his captor. Aang gasped as the prince hurled flames at him, which he evaded as best as possible. That's mostly what the entire scuffle was, the prince spouting flames and Aang dodging and ducking and using his opponent’s body mass against him. He tore a banner off the wall and wrapped the teen inside, buying him enough time to grab his staff. The prince burst out of the flames and readied his stance. Aang studied the room, trying to find any loophole he could manage, settling on sending a gust of wind to throw a mattress at the prince, which pressed him against the wall. As a final measure, Aang swept the mattress back up to slam into the ceiling. His opponent lay groaning on the floor. Aang took the opportunity to sprint from the room. He darted into another level of the tower and running out into a balcony, throwing his staff out so he could fly away. He leaped off from the ship and in those few seconds he thought he was free. It wasn't until the prince from earlier grabbed hold of his shoe that he knew that would not be the case. The two two tumbled to the ground. The two slowly staggered back to their feet, facing each other like two penned tigers. Interrupting Aang from the battle was a loud roar. He glanced up to see the silhouette of a familiar bison.

 

       “What is that?” Mumbled the prince with shock as he was briefly taken aback. Aang grinned broadly at the sight of his best friend.

 

      “Appa!” He exclaimed, before a flash of orange light brought him back to the dire situation he faced. He leaped away, evading the flames the prince spew at him. He had to admit, they were strong. In one of the spouts he lost control of his staff, which tumbled out from his nimble fingers and clattering to the ground, about two meters away from him. Before he could run to go get it, the prince threw kicks and jabs of fire at him, until he grew tired. With a final blast, the Airbender fell into the water.  

 

        As he sank lower into the depths of the freezing water, his mind slowly beginning to fade away. A distant shout echoed in his head however, the voice of Katara.

 

_Aang! Aang!_

 

       Something inside him was awoken. Like an ocean pouring into a small and humble river. His energy was increased and something was not the same.

 

       The boy open his now brightly glowing eyes, his brow scowling with anger. The avatar looked up to the surface, an anger pooling inside of him. With the newfound strength, he burst from the water, being carried by a giant water spout which lowered him effortlessly onto the iron deck. With the skills of a thousand masters, he bended the water to his bidding, a great wave that crashed into the soldiers.

  
  


°°°

 

        “Did you see that!?” Cried Katara. Leah's eyes widened, the way the boy glowed with power, his face screwed into a look of pure rage...it was almost scary.

 

      “Now _that's_ waterbending!” Praised Sokka. Leah nodded before the glowing fading away and Aang stumbling to the ground, his energy completely spent.

 

      “Come on, fights not over yet!” She said, taking Appa’s reigns and steering him to the deck. When he landed, Katara and Sokka immediately jumped off running to help the exhausted Airbender. Leah slid off, diving into her mind as she searched for her companion.

 

_I'm here._

 

_Good, because I might need you._

 

_It's not a good idea. They are advanced firebending soldiers. We need more time._

 

_...Ok._

 

      Leah joined the two to help Aang as he came back to his senses.

 

       “Hey Katara, hey Leah, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.” He said groggily. Leah chuckled and raised an inquisitive brow.

 

      “Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun.” Said Sokka smugly. Leah rolled her eyes playfully and knelt down.

 

      “I dropped my staff.” He said, pointing to the wooden rod. Sokka jumped at the opportunity to help and raced over. Leah following halfway to cover him, just in case one of the fire nation soldier decided to attack. Sokka gasped when on the other end of the staff, a hand shot out and grabbed it. Leah rushed over to see the prince, trying to use it to climb back onto his ship. Leah's eyes began to glow with orange light as she lifted her hood, the lights also beginning to glow. Zuko glanced at her and his jaw slackened, which was the perfect distraction Sokka needed to poke the prince’s head. Leah immediately took the hood off and chuckled as Sokka cheered in triumph.

 

        “That's from the water tribe!” He jeered smugly. Leah smirked and clawed at the air tauntingly with her fingers before the two scurried back to Appa. Leah was officially tired of dealing with her traumatizing enemies and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Leah glanced up as the soldiers began getting back their senses and standing up again.

 

_Quick they're weak, let's change and attack them!_

 

_...or we could scare them._

 

_Listen, I'm in a good mood. Take advantage of it while it lasts._

 

_...ok fine._

 

        As Katara began readying a water attack, Leah slipped on her hood. She needed to strengthen the connection she had with Opia, and sometimes this was the only way. They needed to trust each other. The transformation was quick, while Katara accidentally entrapped her brother's feet in a case of ice. Opia gave a loud roar when she was finally able to breath the fresh air again.

 

_Ok companion._

 

_That one on the right!_

 

_Got him._

 

      Opia launched herself forward, colliding into the soldier and embedding her long fangs into his arm. With one quick jerk of her head she threw the screaming body into the ocean.

 

       Sokka gaped, his fear building up. Not only was Aang the avatar, but Leah was a skin changer!? His Gran Gran used to tell stories about the Madadh clan, and how they were mighty allies to the water tribe. Them he remembered the saber that attacked them on the ice. That was her! He felt a tad bit of rage and terror enter him. Then again, her distraction gave him enough time to escape from the ice his sister accidentally entrapped him in.

 

        “Man I'm just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this _flying_ and _magic!”_  He groaned as he finally got himself free. Katara encased the remaining soldiers in ice, as Opia terrified the other soldiers into hiding inside the hold. The cat snarled, filled with rage beyond belief at the fire nation for her village and counterpart.

 

       A voice called for her and she glanced back at the flying bison. She couldn't understand the words, but they sounded urgent. She glanced around, seeing the soldiers trapped in frozen water and the water tribe humans and the avatar on the flying bison. She was intelligent to know their stay was expiring.

 

_Aright let me back in._

 

_...Ok._

 

_Wow, thank you._

 

_Wait 'til we get out of here._

 

        The cat retracted back into her skins, the hood falling off and her eyes fading back to their original golden irises. She raced back to Appa and climbed on board, falling into the saddle with a sense of exhaustion and a sudden hunger taking over her.

 

        “I. Have. _So_ many questions.” Growled Sokka. Leah glanced at him and sat up, an apologetic and sheepish smile on her face as they flew away.

 

         “Shoot them down!” The prince echoed from below. Leah gasped and crawled over to look at their opponents moves. The old man and the young prince readied themselves before performing an intricate move and sending a giant ball of fire racing towards them. She froze, her eyes widening as she grew paralyzed in fear. She was still not used to her terror. It would take a lot of exposure to get rid of it. Aang jumped to action, swinging his staff and created a large counter gust of wind, knocking the ball of fire into the ice wall and causing it to crumble onto the warship. Leah snapped out of her trance and smiled gratefully. It was good to have the _avatar_ on your side.

  
  
  


°°°

  
  


      Zuko lay crumbled like his ship. How could this happen? He was so close, and the little brat slipped through his fingers. Was he just that unfortunate? Was he just that incompetent?

 

       “Good news for the Fire Lord. The fire nation’s greatest threat is just a little kid.” Said uncle Iroh. Zuko growled and stomped to his feet. This wasn't good at all. How could he lose to a child!? He felt so...stupid, so...weak.

 

        “That _kid_ uncle, just did this.” He said, referring to the avalanche of ice that hit their ship with a vengeance.

 

        “I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!” He ordered, before realizing that most of his crew was...frozen or being dished out if the water and tending to bite wounds from that...skicha. He sucked in through his teeth at the pathetic sight of his crew.

 

       “As...soon as you're done with that.” He mumbled. Zuko looked up to the sky and narrowed his eyes. One thing was for sure, the avatar, although a kid, was still a force to reckoned with.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


        Leah sat calmly on the saddle, braiding her messy hair as Sokka stared at her skeptically. She glanced at him from time to time, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Did he think she was...a zoo exhibit or something? Was he afraid she would change and attack him right then and there?

 

        “How did you do that, with the water!? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!” Exclaimed Katara, interrupting Leah from her thoughts which she didn't mind at all. Aang sighed, staring down below them with a small frown on his face.

 

          “I...don't know. I just sorta... _did_ it.” He replied. Sokka kept his stare on the Skicha, his eyes narrow and calculating. She snapped her head in his direction and raised a brow.

 

         “Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?” She asked, a tad bit disappointed. Aang glanced away from her, filled with shame at his next words.

 

          “Well... because...I never wanted to be.” He admitted, looking away as if fearing the three would judge him horrendously. Leah furrowed her brow sympathetically. A moment of silence fell upon them and she could feel Sokka glancing at her every few seconds which was extremely annoying but she would bring it up later. Right now, this was about Aang being the _avatar._ That wasn't an everyday thing, and definitely not an everyone thing either.

 

          “But Aang, the world has been waiting for the avatar to return and stop this war.” Said Katara. Aang frowned and hunched his shoulders, curling into himself with insecurities and self-loathing.

   

         “And how am I supposed to do that?” He asked skeptically, mostly of himself. Leah knew how that felt, not believing you could live up to your potential.

 

          “According to Legend, you first master water, then earth, then fire right?” She pointed out. Aang smiled softly and glanced at her.

 

         “That's what the monks told me.” He said. Katara grinned and raised a brow as she came up with her reply.

 

       “Well...if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!” She exclaimed. Leah glanced up, a sudden invigorated interest revived in her. North Pole, the Madadh's!

 

        “We can learn it together!” He exclaimed. Katara turned to the two older teens lounging in back with a new excitement in her eyes, which Leah shared with upmost enthusiasm.

 

         “And I can become complete!” She cheered. Katara grinned and nodded in excitement. She turned to Sokka, a smug grin on her face.

 

        “And Sokka, I'm sure you'd knock some fire bender heads along the way.” She said smugly. Sokka smirked, his arms crossed comfortably across his chest.

 

       “I'd like that. I'd really like that.” He said snidely. Katara smiled brightly, everyone was in excited agreement, an enthusiastic hope for the future.

 

         “Then we're all in this together.” She said firmly. Leah grinned and sat back, a sense of comfort rising in her mind.

 

_Hear that Opia... we'll be complete. Like real skichas._

 

_Hm...maybe, maybe not._

 

_Must you always be a pessimist?_

 

_I'm just kidding...I'm excited._

 

          “Alright well before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to.” said Aang as he floated on to the saddle, unrolling a map of the planet. Leah looked with interest as he pointed at several locations.

 

           “What's there?” Asked Katara. Aang grinned with childish ecstacy.

 

           “Here we'll ride the hopping llamas, then waaaaay over here we'll ride on the backs of giant koi fish, then back over here we ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but _that's_ what makes it fun!” He explained. Leah raised a brow but chuckled, patting his head affectionately.

 

         “Well, I can't argue with that.” She said. She glanced at the two skeptical water tribe siblings and grinned sheepishly.

 

          “What? He's been locked in an ice berg for a hundred years, let the kid have some fun for a little bit.” She patronized with a goofy grin. Before her village had been terrorized, Leah had actually been extremely carefree and goofy almost. It wasn't until she was in dire need of bonding with Opia that she started taking things seriously. Maybe...maybe if she had been more...attentive and careful she could've been complete, but she couldn't change the past. She could only hope and work for the future.


	3. Episode Three: The Southern Air Temple

 

  
  
  


It was early in the morning, and while the three younger kids slept, Oleander was awake. She hesitantly lit a bowl filled with poisonous flowers, which was a custom of the Mao tribe, a shiver running over her as she forced herself to do the ritual. This was the first time since they were invaded she felt enough courage to pray to Pantheris. Guilt filled her, her fear had taken over her life. She breathed in the flowery smoke and stared into the center of the candle as she whispered the incantation of the cat goddess. Skichas were fully aware of the spirit world, but they were also extremely religious. If you had your god’s favor it meant you and your bonded animal could be with each other in the after life. Of course, that also meant Leah was forsaken, since she was incomplete, but… She refused to believe that was it for her and Opia. Friendships were supposed to last for eternity. She took the bowl to the river and filled it with water after the prayer to put the fire out and mix the ashes. She clutched the fine wet powder in her hands and began washing her face with it, whispering another prayer. You were supposed to pray every morning and night, it was a very big deal to honor the gods, and then the past lives of your ancestors, which came in the evening. She just didn’t do it ever since the raids. Every time a flicker of flames caught her eye, her mind panicked and she shut down. Loneliness really did something to a person. She dipped her head in the water, her face coming in contact with the slimy tail of a fish. Her stomach rumbled and jerked out, light bulbs going off in her head. Food!

 

°°°°°°°°

“Wait till you see it Katara, the air temple is the most beautiful place in the world!” exclaimed Aang as he tightened Appa’s reigns. Oleander glanced back at the small group as she waded in the river looking for food. Her eyes softened and she looked away in pity.

 

“Aang, I know you’re excited, but...it’s been a hundred years since you’ve been home,” said Katara softly. Oleander stared down at the crystal clear water, trying not to pay attention as she fished. They continued to talk, but she blocked it out, focusing on the dark shadows of salmon and trout. She grinned and latched her eyes onto the sparkling form of a silver steelhead. Her hands hovered, balanced over the water as she stood stock still, letting the fish swim around her peacefully. She had been standing there in that calming brook since the sun broke the blue haze of night. Her hands were quick and she shot down, grabbing the large fish by the head and tossing it to shore. The fish darted away, but slowly came back. She smirked and looked over, frowning when she saw Sokka was asleep.

 

“Urgh, sleep now, temple later.”  he complained. Leah crossed her arms moodily.

  


“Sokka! You’re supposed to be helping me fish not _sleeping.”_ she scolded. Sokka groaned and turned away. Aang smirked and glanced at Leah as Katara slid down to capture the fish which was flopping about on the sandy river bed.

 

“Sokka! Wake up! There’s a brickle snake in your sleeping bag!” shouted Aang as he ran the tip of a stick around Sokka’s blankets. The inuit immediately shot up, shouting with terror as he hopped around in his snug cocoon. Leah burst out laughing, before turning her head to stare back down at the fish. With another darting snake like hand she latched onto a bright pink salmon. She smirked and tossed the fish at Sokka, the impact toppling his balance. He landed flat on his stomach, an unamused frown on his face as the fish slapped him as it flailed about for water. She laughed and pranced back to shore picking the fish up and twisting its head. Aang grimaced at the move, clearly uncomfortable by the whole killing animals thing. Aang ignored it and placed his hands on his hips, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Great now that we’re all awake, let’s go!” he exclaimed. Sokka grunted with displeasure at the words. Katara giggled and gave Leah the first fish she had caught, the skicha quickly placing the limp animals in her bag.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°

  


Zuko wiped his eyes as he stepped off the ship with his uncle. God this was a bit humiliating. He glanced around at the dock filled with bigger, better iron ships, then at his own. Hopefully they’d only have to stay here for a short while. Even though the fire nation was his home...it felt alien and… he didn’t know how to describe it.

 

“Uncle, I want the repairs to be made as quickly as possible. I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.” he said sternly.

 

“You mean the avatar.” he muttered boredly. Zuko’s eyes widened and he whipped around to face the fat old man.

 

“Don’t mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he’s alive, every firebender will be out looking for him. I don’t need anyone getting in the way.” he scolded. He grunted and was about to say something until a stern voice interrupted them.

 

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” asked a familiar looking man as he approached them. Zuko straightened, not wanting to seem to nervous in front of...oh what was his name? Oh right, Zhoa.

 

“Captain Zhoa.” he greeted, a suspicious hiss in his tone. The captain held his nose up in contempt at Zuko, finishing his stride to address them.

 

“It’s Commander now...and General Iroh, great hero of our nation.” he announced with a short bow. Zuko glared up at him with suspicious contempt. What did he want with them?

 

“Please, retired general.” murmured his uncle. The prince almost scoffed but he held himself back. The commander didn’t skip a beat, not even blinking, which irked the prince. He was so...Zuko didn’t know why but he just didn’t like him.

 

“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests anytime,” Zuko didn’t believe him when he said this, it sounded...ingenuine, something that was formal but held no meaning. Empty, and the prince hated it. However, he dare not let it show on his face. “What brings you to my docks?” he asked. Iroh pointed up at the small ship and explained that it was in repair. The commander rose his brow and studied the ship.

 

“Hm...that is a lot of damage.” he murmured. Zuko narrowed his eyes. What did he mean by that? Did he suspect something? Zuko bit his lip as he came up with a lie.

 

“Yes! You wouldn’t believe what happened…” suddenly his mind blanked out.

 

 _‘Oh no! Quick…’_ he glanced at Iroh. “Uncle! Tell commander Zhao what happened.” he ordered nervously. Iroh’s eyes widened and he stuttered for a response.

 

“Uh...Yes! I will do that...uh, it was incredible!...” he leaned over to Zuko, at a loss for words as well, “what did we crash or something?” he muttered under his breath. Zuko quickly latched on despite his annoyance.

 

“Yes! Right into...an Earth kingdom’s ship.” he lied. Commander Zhao didn’t look extremely impressed, but that’s not what mattered, what mattered was that he wouldn’t know about the avatar.

 

“Really? You must regail me with all the _thrilling_ details… Join me for a drink?” he asked, leaning to where he could smell his rancid breath. Zuko didn't back down however.

 “Sorry but we have to go.” he replied coldly, and turned to leave, trying to get as far away as possible from the patronizing commander.

“Prince Zuko, you will show commander Zhao your respect.” Ordered his uncle, head darting up to stop the young prince from escaping. Zuko inwardly screamed at the demand, but his face was stone cold. “We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea?” He continued. Zuko frowned at the request.

' _always talking about tea.’_ he thought bitterly, “Ginseng is my favorite.” Iroh added, and Zuko growled in annoyance, a puff of flames bursting from his hands before following the two older men begrudgingly, climbing into a chariot pulled by two large lion’s, red masks over their faces.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  


          Leah overlooked the fluffy clouds below them and smiled softly, rolling her eyes when she heard Sokka's stomach growled in hunger.

          “Stomach be quiet alright? I'm trying to find us some food.” He murmured. Leah snickered and continued to lay back, patting her stomach heartily.

         “Maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't hogged all the fish!” Snapped Sokka as he threw down the sack in defeat. Leah shot up in protest.

        “Hey, I'm the one who caught them, and I didn't hog them, I shared.” She said with a simple shrug. Sokka rolled his eyes but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with a skicha.

         “Also you said that you didn't need fish because you had meat of your own.” She said, crawling over to him. Sokka sighed and hung his head.

        “Well...apparently I don't. Did you eat all my blubber seal jerky? I wouldn't put it past you, no offense.” He grunted. Aang perked up, and glanced back from his perch.

        “Oh wait, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.” He said, a sheepish smile on his face. Leah snickered as Sokka complained in his special way.

 

        She glanced up when a shadow fell over the sun, and her eyes widened as they fell upon giant cliffs. Aang excitedly informed them they were almost there and Oleander grinned enthusiastically. She had never seen an air temple, maybe they would run into the Hantu-Gugal Regime! Oh that’d be a real treat. That is...if there were any left. Her face fell and she sat back down.

 

        _'Hey, maybe we can try and find some of the birds. It's hard to catch something that can fly away.’_ reasoned Opia in her mind. Leah smirked but shrugged in response.

 

        _'If they fled there's very little chance they ever came back…’_ she replied. Opia's presence waned away with a guttural snarl. Leah sighed and grit her teeth as they whirled about cliffs and dove through open rocks, tightly gripping the saddle. Flying wasn't really her strong suit, and one look at Sokka told her he felt the same way.

       “Aang, it's amazing!” Exclaimed Katara. Leah sighed in exasperation and climbed up to the front to get a better view, her eyes widening at the sight. Katara was correct, the Air Temple was a sight to behold. The spiraling towers and the crystal blue spines that seemed to scratch the sky with their majesty. It was beautiful.

       “We're home buddy, we're home.” Said Aang, a glisten in his eyes. Leah smiled and returned her gaze to the temple.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Zuko sat in a small war room, breathing in the heavy air that had the mixed scent of steaming tea and sweat. In the corner, were two men in thick animal skins, chains around their chests and neck. Their hands were bound loosely and they were doing simple chores such as filling the tea and putting coals on the fire. He furrowed his brow as he watched them absentmindedly. They were skichas...it reminded him of the woman at the south pole. His eyes widened, she was a skicha, and not just any skicha, one of the Mao pride, from the archipelagos off of the Fire Nation. _‘Damn, having a skicha on board wouldn’t hurt my chances...face it, I can’t even fight a child, what makes me think I could break in a skicha?’_ He didn’t have Skin breaker on his crew.

“Alright, enough tea, Zuko, as commander, I thought you should be educated on the movements of the war effort. After all, if you ever come back you’d need to know how the military is working...unlike last time.” prodded Zhao. Zuko’s eyes snapped to attention and he glared at the commander, his teeth baring. Iroh placed a comforting hand on the prince’s back and he growled, looking away.

“Of course...so what is going on with the war effort?” he asked, playing into Zhao’s game. The man smiled and stood up, walking over to a large map that covered the wall. As he began his lecture on the movements through the Earth kingdom, Zuko’s mind wandered back to the skichas in the corner. They had a shimmering look of malice in their eyes as the commander talked. Or...tears. A man with darker skin shivered, twitched, and Zuko could tell that the skicha wanted to protest but his dark eyes fell and he went back to shoveling coals on the fire. The lighter one turned away and began whispering lowly with his comrade. They glanced back at the exiled prince before quickly going back to work. It was then Zuko knew he was staring to intently.

“And by years end, the earth kingdom capital will be under our rule. The firelord will finally claim victory in this war.” concluded the commander. Zuko narrowed his eyes, and he turned his attention to the tea cup in his hands. The war was a dark subject in his mind. He went over some of the information the commander had told him, and clenched his jaw. He glanced back at the skichas and furrowed his brow.

“If my father thinks the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.” he snapped as the commander came to sit by him. The two servants eyed him, before going back to work. He remembered the fight the Mao pride put up, it took a trained skin breaker to take away their fight. Zuko knew, just knew, that the other nations wouldn’t stand for this, and even if they were defeated, it would take fire and brimstone to make them kneel. He shuddered at the thought. Why did he have to be alive in such a time?

“Two years at sea have done little to tamper your tongue.” said Zhao smugly. Zuko refused to look at him, either staring at his tea mug or glancing at the servants. “...So, how’s your search for the avatar going?” at that question a rack of weapons crashed to the floor and Zuko looked up, seeing Iroh had been observing. Clumsy old man.

“My fault entirely!” he croaked. A movement caught Zuko’s eye, and he glanced at the skichas, they had froze midwork, staring at each other. A sweat broke out on his brow.

“We haven’t found him yet.” he lied. If he knew anything about Zhao, it was that the man was willing to ruin anyone to advance his own agenda, and Zuko didn’t need any more competition.

“Did you really expect to? The avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders.” he grunted. Zuko furrowed his brow, lying wasn’t really something he practiced until his exile. Now it seemed like his entire life was a lie...like the love his father had for him was...merely a lie.

“Unless, you’ve found some evidence that he is alive?” pressed Zhao. Zuko looked up, searching for the right words.

“No nothing.” he denied once more. The commander sat back in his chair, unsatisfied, his brow furrowed, and a scowl pulling at his lips.

“Prince Zuko,” he said as he began to stand up, “the avatar is the only one who can stop the fire nation from winning this war. _If_ you have an ounce of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you’ve found.” he growled. Zuko refused to make eye contact. He was playing the loyalty card against him. The thought was laughable. Yes, he was loyal, loyal to his promise to bring the avatar back _himself._ Not give the information to some ranking officer. This was his mission, his last chance!

“I haven’t found _anything,_ it’s like you said,” he growled, meeting the commander’s amber eyes, “The avatar probably died a long time ago.” he uttered. _‘Alright, well I think that’s enough tea for me’_ he thought bitterly. The prince stood up and looked over at Iroh.

“Come on Uncle, we’re leaving.” he demanded softly, as he turned, his eyes widened, spears pointed at him.

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed, they confirmed Prince Zuko had the avatar in custody, but let him escape.” informed a soldier. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, two timing traitors.

“The avatar is alive?” murmured the forgotten servants, the dark skin’s head poking up, his eyes shimmering with hope. Immediately a soldier snapped a whip and stomped to them, leading them out. Zuko winced and shifted away from the scene. Commander Zhao chuckled and crossed his arms.

“Now, remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?” he asked. Zuko cursed under his breath as he was sat back down. He knew then this would not be a friendly visit for tea, and that it never was.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


Leah followed the other three as they walked along the winding paths of the mountain. The air was thin and cold, and the atmosphere was heavy. Something about the place was lifeless, still… and it sent shivers down her backside.

“So where can I get something to eat?” grumbled Sokka. Leah snickered and caught up with them.

“You’re lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders at an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?” scolded Katara. Leah burst out laughing.

“Hush up Leah, it’s not funny, I’m just a simple guy with simple needs.” he grumbled. Leah rose a brow and smacked him on the backside of his head.

“Ow! Hey, what gives!?” he exclaimed. She sneered at him.

“Don’t tell me to hush up.” she grunted. Katara and Aang both started giggling softly at the clash. Sokka glared at her before groaning as he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Me being hungry is your fault, and that’s a fact.” he grunted. Leah scoffed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Come on guys, stop fighting, I have a full tour planned out!” exclaimed the avatar. Leah smiled softly.

“Yeah, hey Aang, did you ever know any skichas? Um, specifically the Hantu-Gugal regime?” she asked. Aang furrowed his brow and glanced up, gathering his memory.

“Now that I really think about it, yeah, I think I do. They delivered supplies to us, and lived along the cliffs surrounding the temple. I never knew one personally. They were always in their bird forms when they came here.” he said, a sad smile on his face. Leah frowned at the information.

“Oh, well, thanks!” she said, trying to sound as lighthearted as the airbender.Aang smiled and nodded before turning back around. Leah was startled as she heard a gasp.

“Look, that’s where my friends and I would play air-ball. Oh, and over there is where the bison would sleep...and! And…” he trailed off. Katara furrowed her brow.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Aang’s shoulders hunched over, and for a second Leah didn’t see that annoying optimism, and for some reason that hurt more.

“Nothing it’s just...well, this place used to be so filled with Monks and Lemurs and bison...but now it’s just a bunch of weeds.” he murmured. Leah sighed, and walked up to him, putting a hand on his back reassuringly. He looked up at her.

“I can’t believe how much has changed.” he sighed. Leah nodded, it was hard to carry the knowledge that you were probably the last of your kind...that you were the only free...she furrowed her brow and sighed.

“So...uh, this airball game? How do you play?” asked Sokka. Aang looked back at him, smirking. Leah chuckled awkwardly.

“You guys do that, I think I’m gonna walk around.” she said, scratching the back of her neck. Katara rose a brow.

“Don’t you wanna see Sokka play air ball?” she asked. Leah glanced down as the boys climbed on top of the structure, Sokka needing a bit of help. She grimaced.

“Sounds fun, I’m gonna try and find out something about the Hantu-gugal regime.” she said smiling sheepishly. Katara smiled back, softly.

“Alright, well...don’t get lost.” she said. Leah gave her a side hug before jogging away.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

_I doubt we’d find anything._

 

_Well...I know what I said may’ve sounded negative, but you’re right. I’m sure they got away. And maybe, maybe we can find some clues! Maybe they have writing on how to be complete._

 

_Here, at the air-temple? I don’t think they would. Maybe at a Hantu-gugal palace, but not at the air-temple._

 

_I...Maybe we could ask them if we could look around...wait, what’s that?_

 

Leah’s attention was diverted at the sight of an eagle. Just an eagle, not a raven-eagle, just a regular old eagle and she knew what that meant. Her eyes brightened and she vaulted after it. Immediately, the bird fluttered into the sky.

“No wait, please, my name is Leah, I’m a skicha from the Mao Pride!” she called.The eagle stared at her from it’s loft before screeching and diving at her. She yelped and ducked.

 

_What is with this thing!?_

 

_I don’t know!_

 

“Wait, I’m not your enemy!” she cried as she backed away from the prey bird. Grabbed it by the legs and gasped as it lifted her off the ground.

“Who are you then?” squawked the bird. She gaped and went limp as the bird talked to her. Wait, of course, a master skicha could talk in it’s animal form, of course!

“I’m travelling with the avatar!” she squeaked. The bird’s eyes widened and it dropped her. She tumbled to the ground, groaning softly. The bird looked around before fluttering over to her.

“The avatar is alive? How! We were sure the air nomads were wiped out for good, we fled in terror… our homes were destroyed, they thought that we took him to keep him safe, but…”

“Were you alive back then?” she asked stupidly. The bird tilted his head and rose a mock brow.

“What? Of course not, that’s just what happened, my grandfather was alive though, and he told me the stories when I was a youth, like you. This is wonderful news.” he exclaimed, before narrowing his eyes, “How can I trust you? The Mao prides have been completely taken control of, for all I know you’re a spy for them. They must be here!” He croaked frantically, before pushing her back down and lifting off into the sky.

“Wait no! Come back I need you!...” but he had already sailed high in the sky. Her lip curled and she lay back down, covering her face. That had been a master!

 

 _Pssh, some_ Master _he is. More like a scared chicken!_

 

_I can’t believe it...he didn’t believe me because...Oh my God…_

 

Suddenly it hit her like a train. The Mao pride...they were all captured. Her face paled, her throat tightened like a snake had wrapped around it. She choked, twisting her body into a fetal position as tears sprung in her eyes. Her home, her people, enslaved! A strangled scream escaped her lips as the flames of her mind swallowed her. _Chains, screams, Adenium!_

 

“No! Don’t fight them! Run!” she screamed, eyes squeezed closed as she trashed, her skin burning, her mind falling and as she looked up she could see a saber tooth, slowly advancing on her, and she wasn’t at the temple, she was in a jungle, a jungle engulfed in flames! The...wait, Opia? Her eyes widened with fear as her companion snarled at her. She couldn’t move!

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°

  


 

Katara rolled her eyes as she helped Sokka up. That was the seventh time he lost, and really that’s what she expected.

“Making him feel better is putting me through a world of pain.” he mumbled. Katara laughed quietly. He glanced back and furrowed his brow.

“Wait...what the?” he mumbled, slowly walking through the tall weeds and snow. He rose a brow, before gasping.

“What is it?” asked Katara. He gestured for her, “Check this out.” he could barely believe his eyes. A fire nation helmet, which only meant one thing...the air-nomad genocide was more than fiction. Katara gulped, this wasn’t good, what would Aang say, or worse, what would he do?

“We should tell him.” grunted Sokka. Katara stiffly nodded, looking back as the airbender wiggled about in his happy victory dance.

“Aang! Come here, there’s something you need to see!” she called. Guilt filled her conscious. She couldn’t put him through this pain. She knew what it felt like to have lost those you cared about to the fire nation, and she didn’t want Aang to feel that crushing blow. She bit her lip and with enough strength that she could muster she toppled the snow down, covering the helmet. Sokka yelped as he was hit and sighed.

“What is it?” asked Aang. She furrowed her brow and looked at the pile of snow, feeling even more guilty that she was hiding the truth.

“Oh, just a new water bending trick I’ve been practising.” she lied, her smile wavering. Aang chuckled, oblivious to the weight she was feeling. She hated lying but she also hated hurting those she cared about.

“Nice one! But enough practising, we still have a whole temple to explore!” he exclaimed before pausing, “Also, where’s Leah, I’m gonna go find her!” he said cheerily. Katara paled as she remembered the skicha had wandered off. Sokka sighed.

“You know, you can’t protect him forever.” he murmured. Katara sighed and trailed after Aang.

“Come on, we need to find Leah.” she said quietly. Sokka rose a brow and caught up with her.

“Where is she anyway?” he asked.

  


       °°°°°°°°°°°°

  


Leah wheezed, watched as the sky was clouded with smoke and embers, the only thing she could hear were shouts and screaming and cracking wood. She was sweating like a madman, and she couldn’t move.

“St-Stop!” she croaked, as Opia stalked closer to her, snarling. It flickered from beast to flames and she wasn’t sure what she was seeing.

 

_Leah! Leah get a grip!_

 

She could barely hear the voice of her true companion, eyes locked on the terror. She grit her teeth and her skin burnt and everything caught on fire around her.

 

_Leah! It’s just a hallucination! It’s all fake! Snap out of it!_

 

There was a roar in her mind. Her eyes snapped open, and a ripping scream released from her mouth. She bounced back up to her feet, breathing heavily.

 

_I lost it again, didn’t I? Gods I’m useless._

 

_...Yeah you’re pretty bad...I thought we were getting better._

 

_Better…_

 

She scoffed, she’d probably never get over her fears, her trauma. What good was an incomplete skicha who couldn’t even control her own body when the mere mention of the fire nation. She really was useless. Even if she did become complete...which was rare.

 

_It’s so weird, we were on a fire nation ship and I could fight…_

 

_Listen I don’t know, maybe it was different._

 

“Leah! There you are!” called Aang. She perked up and looked over at him, grimacing. Hopefully she didn’t look too shaken.

“Hey guys…” she said, swallowing down her horror. She was a skicha, she needed to be strong.

“You don’t look so good, are you ok?” asked Katara. Sokka narrowed his eyes and studied her. Leah put a hand over her eyes and noticed they were puffy from strained tears. She quickly wiped them away.

“No, I’m fine.” she croaked. Aang frowned, before puffing out the negative air and grinning.

“Well, come on guys!” he exclaimed. Leah rolled her shoulders and smiled, “Coming!” she shouted, running after him. Maybe she needed to be around all that positivity. She forced a smile and walked by his side.

“So Aang, tell me about the air bisons!” she exclaimed in the happiest voice she could muster. Aang chuckled and glanced at her.

“Yeah! Also known as sky bisons or flying bisons, the air bisons were the first airbenders. They’re our lifelong companions. I got Appa when I started training.” he explained, smiling as he reminisced the old days. She smiled softly with him.

“That’s cool.” she said. Aang chuckled and he looked at her, his brow furrowing. “Can you tell me something about skichas? I travelled a lot and I’ve met a lot of people but I’ve never really understood the rituals and stuff. Like, can you tell me why you worship a single god?” he asked. She chuckled at his questions.

“Ok, well, we believe in the spirit world and such, and that it’s a final resting place for skichas.” she said. He rose a brow.

“How so?” he asked. She furrowed her brow, “Well, ok, so let me start at the beginning, each nation of skichas has a token god that they worship, each god is the maker of their certain animal. If you keep the god’s favor, in the after life you can be a spirit in the form of your companion and forever be bonded…” she frowned, if only she was complete. He furrowed his brow when he saw the scowl on her face.

“Oh...well that sounds pretty cool. Who is your god?” he asked. She sighed and glanced at the fang necklace she carried.

“Pantheris, goddess of cats. Her children are...well, the cats we bond with. All skicha animals are single, or, pure as we call them. Pure animals...she’s also supposed to protect our pride. A very good job she’s doing.” she spat bitterly. Aang winced at her blasphemy, he didn’t worship gods, in fact he didn’t believe they were gods at all, just powerful spirits, but he knew how important the gods were to skichas. Hearing her say such a thing was like getting bitten by a dog, unexpected.

 

_Ouch._

 

_I’m sorry Opia, it’s just the more I think about it, the angrier I am._

 

_I know...I am too._

 

“Well, hm...can you tell me about the rituals, about the way it feels to change forms?” he asked. Leah giggled.

“Sure man, um, let’s see. You get to choose your companion at a choosing ceremony on your fifth birthday. From then on you must train with it, raise it, feed it and such, and then on your fifthteenth birthday, you must demonstrate that you are ready to go on the final hike by proving you and your companion are in full harmony with each other. Once you have been graded and you pass you pack up and your companion and you go on a week long trek through the wilderness alone.--”

“--Well you’re not really alone if you have each other.” he interrupted. She narrowed her eyes and he smiled sheepishly, “go on,” he said.

“Anyway, on the third to last night after praying to your patron god and making a first kill together, you sit and trade spirits throughout the night.--”

“--How do you do that?” he asked. She grit her teeth, “well...through heavy meditation and direct eye contact. It’s very hard to get an animal to do that, that’s why it’s important you be in complete harmony with each other before you go on the trek.” she sighed.

“Were you and your companion in complete harmony?” he asked. She sighed and nodded.

“We were...but, there was a siege going on, and we weren’t allowed to leave...so, I did what only a stupid, a desperate person would do. I locked us in a room and we prayed, and we did the soul swapping, but, then alarms started going off, so I...when our spirits were melding I killed her right then, and both spirits came crashing into my body. There was so much screaming and disarray…”

 

Her mind flashed to that time, she had quickly began skinning the cat, as alarms rang and soldiers marched through. Their walls had been breached. The roaring of the outside Mao warriors, and her own mind were so intense, she could barely focus.

 

She blinked, tears in her eyes, “I uh, wasn’t able to change for awhile, but I became torn by two different minds and the village knew what happened, but mostly because Opia wasn’t with me twenty-four seven in her physical form. I was incomplete…” she whispered.

“But you can change now…” pointed out Aang. She grunted, “Yeah I know. Once I sewed all my skins together and began to wear them, my mind became a bit quiet, and I knew Opia was happy to be in her own skins, despite being trapping in my mind as two circling spirits, but I was too afraid to actually change. It wasn’t until the second...th-the…” her vision began flashing. Aang tapped her shoulder and she snapped out of it.

“It’s ok, I understand.” he said smiling. She struggled to smile back. She was problematic…

 

They walked up to a statue and she rose a brow. Aang’s face lit up and he turned back to Sokka and Katara who were tailing behind them.

“Hey guys, I want you all to meet someone!” he exclaimed. Leah took a step back, observing the statue of the old man.

“Who’s that?” asked Sokka. Aang smiled and looked up, “It’s monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world. He taught me everything I know!”

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

_The memory was so fresh in his mind, the smell of the baking pastries, the crinkling of leaves and the chime of the breeze._

_“The true secret is in the gooey center.” said the old mentor. Aang sighed gloomily, something had been bothering him all day, and he couldn’t shake it off. Ever since he the monks had told him he was the avatar, he had not been the same._

_“I take it my ancient cake baking technique isn’t the only thing on your mind.” said Gyatso. Aang furrowed his brow and turned his head to look at his mentor._

_“It’s this whole avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake.” he sighed. The old man furrowed his brow at the young airbender’s statement, he let out a puff of exasperation and nodded._

_“The only mistake they made was telling you before you were sixteen.” he said, narrowing his eyes, “but,” he added, “we mustn’t concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is!” he exclaimed a happy smile on his face, gesturing to the sunrise, the golden rays of sun and the grazing bison._

_“But, Gyatso, how do I know I’m ready for this?” asked the young boy. The old man nodded slightly, gazing off in the warm evening sun._

_“You’re questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary,” he glanced at Aang, “inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey,” he concluded. Aang perked up, shifting his position with a puff of air._

_“Who is it?” he asked with an excited smile. Gyatso chuckled and turned to face his young pupil._

_“When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you.” replied the old man. Aang groaned, now he regretted saying he wasn’t ready!_

_“Now! Are you going to help me with these cakes or what!?” exclaimed Gyatso, hands on his hips with eagerness. Aang chuckled slightly._

_“Alright.” he replied, jogging over to his mentor and setting his feet. Gyatso smiled and together the two shot the pastries into the air. Aang watched as the cakes plummeted onto the elder monks and he stiffened, before Gyatso burst out laughing. He joined, letting his anxiousness go. The old man took a step back and they bowed to each other._

_“Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil.” he said with a kind smile._

  
  


_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

 

Leah furrowed her brow slightly as she watched Aang bow to the statue of his passed mentor. Katara stepped up, a look of concern on her face.

“You must miss him,” she sighed. Aang blinked, clearly in deep thought before nodding subtly.

“Yeah…” his voice trailed off as his feet aimlessly carried him up a flight of stairs. Leah rose a brow.

“Where are you going?” asked Katara. Leah crossed her arms slightly and fell back with Sokka as Aang vaguely told them about an air temple sanctuary. She glanced at the older boy.

“So, how ya likin’ the temple?” she asked. Sokka furrowed his brow and looked at her with concern.

“Well...I don’t know if you’d be comfortable hearing this information but...we found remains of fire nation soldiers,” Leah grit her teeth at his words, shaking away the memories, “But..Katara won’t tell him. Says she would rather not put him through the pain we felt when our home was invaded.” he said softly. Leah rubbed her eyes.

“Ah, I see… well, he’ll find out sooner or later, it’s best coming from the people he trusts...who knows what might trigger him. I know I get...quite troubled when the invasions of my...home are mentioned,” said Leah as she squeezed her eyes shut. She just suffered a major attack, she didn’t need another one. Sokka furrowed his brow and hesitantly pat her back. A cough escaped her mouth as her lips pulled into a stiff smile.

“Yeah, he will find out sooner or later...Katara has this crazy notion that she needs to protect him from everything,” he said, rolling his eyes. Leah furrowed her brow and glanced up a the two younger kids.

“We all have to face our fears,” she said through a clenched jaw. Sokka glanced at her and frowned.

“Are you...ok?” he asked. Leah’s eyes widened and she looked at him. She liked Sokka, he was a good friend, funny, relatable, trustworthy, and reliant. She sighed heavily.

“You can’t tell anyone...I had a breakdown, while you guys were playing airball. I...I was exploring and I saw this eagle, it was a skicha.”  she whispered. Sokka’s eyes widened.

“You saw another skicha!?” he exclaimed. She shushed him, glancing back up at Katara and Aang who were talking, thankfully they didn’t hear them.

“Yes, but...he wasn’t much help, he attacked me because he thought I was a spy...apparently my entire pride has been…” she trailed off, her jaw clenching as her mind swam, “enslaved.” she concluded, hugging her arms close to her. She glanced up at Sokka, his eyes wide.

“Oh my, so...that’s why you had a mental break down? Are you gonna be alright?” he asked. She furrowed her brow and stared at her feet.

“I don’t know, everytime I think about my tribe, all I can see is fire and all I can feel is burning, and all I can hear is screams!” she gasped. Sokka hit her shoulder and she snapped out of it. He clenched his jaw before chuckling awkwardly.

“Hey, I know a bit of how you feel. Everyone is going through something, I guess...well, everything is going to get better...hopefully, man I’m really bad at this stuff aren’t I?” he grunted. She laughed softly to herself.

“Yeah just a bit, but I get what you’re saying. One thing is for sure, you won’t be seeing me wandering off on my own again.” she said, laughing slightly. Sokka chuckled.

“Yeah you better not, last thing we need is a missing kitty cat.” he said, ruffling her hair. She shoved him away and he stumbled, tripping over his own feet.

“Come on guys, stop messing round!” called Aang. Leah glanced up, seeing a large wooden door, swooping pipes and engraved stones decorating it. She rose a brow and looked at the airbender for guidance.

“What’s this supposed to be?” she asked. Aang gestured to the door as if it were obvious.  
“It’s as I said, Gyatso said there would someone ready to meet me when I entered.” he explained. Katara rose a skeptic brow.

“But Aang, there’s no way someone could survive in _there_ for a hundred years.” she said. Aang glanced at her and smirked.

“I survived that long in the iceberg.” he pointed out. Katara opened her mouth to retaliate before sighing.

“Good point.” she grunted. Leah snickered quietly at the exchange. Aang smiled brightly and turned to the trio behind him.

“Guys, whoever is in there might be able to help me figure out this avatar thing!” he exclaimed. Sokka’s eyes brightened at the thought.

“ _And,_ whoever is in there might have a slew of delicious cured meats!” he said, smacking his lips hungrily. Leah rolled her eyes playfully at his one track mind priorities. They watched as he ran up to the door, pushing at it in vain. He smiled sheepishly and turned to Aang.

“I don’t suppose you have a key?” he inquired. Aang grinned in response, the question was quite obvious to him.

“The _key,_ Sokka, is _airbending!”_ exclaimed Aang. Leah watched as Aang set his stance. He took a deep breath in before shooting a controlled gust of wind into the tunnels. Slowly, each of the engraved stones were turned, singing a dull song of the air. She smiled as the doors swung open.

“Well Sokka, let’s see if there is indeed food in this here room.” suggested the skicha. Sokka’s mouth watered and he nodded hastily. Aang chuckled.

“Well hold on! Hello!? Is anyone home?” he called, slowly walking into the cavern. Katara gulped and the group followed behind. Leah tensed as she grew alert for whatever awaited them on the inside.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

 

Zuko grit his teeth as he finished the true story of what had happened in the south pole. He was awaiting the shame.

“So, a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders...you’re more pathetic than I thought.” growled the commander. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Yep, there it was. What more did he expect? He glared at Zhao, he wouldn’t take this kind of treatment, banished or not, he was still the prince.

“I underestimated him _once,_ it will _not_ happen again.” he snapped. So close! He had been so close. He wish he didn’t have to be here, but wishes as he learned, never got fulfilled no matter how hard you begged your lucky star.

“No it will not. Because you won’t have a second chance.” retorted Zhao. Zuko’s eyes widened, those words were a crushing blow, it literally knocked the air out from him.

“Commander Zhao, I’ve been hunting the avatar for _two years_ and I--” but before he could finish, the commander whirled around, flames whipping out threateningly.

“--And you failed! Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands! He’s mine now,” he growled. Zuko’s eye twitched. He wasn’t about to willingly give away the one chance he had at returning home. With a snarl he darted up from his chair, baring his teeth and swinging back his fist, ready to pummel the man. The two soldiers behind him reacted fast and grabbed his arms, quickly restraining him. Zhao smirked and looked at the two soldiers.

“Keep them here.” he demanded, before turning away. Zuko growled and out of his rage his leg kicked up, turning over the table and spilling his cup of tea on the ground. He was tired of not being taken seriously!

“More tea please…” called Iroh. Zuko glared at him. _‘Stupid, this is all so stupid! Come on Zuko, think!’_

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Leah strained her eyes to see as they lumbered through the dark cavernous room. It was then she saw it. Statues...millions of statues.

“Well that’s not creepy at all! Uh...you guys need me, I’ll be outside!” she called, turning to dash only to be snagged by Katara.

“Hold on Leah.” she whispered, looking around. Leah frowned and glanced mournfully at the open door yards away.

“No I’m with Leah on this one. Seriously, statues? Where’s the meat!?” Sokka exclaimed in exasperation. Leah snickered, before turning her attention to the statues.

“Who are all these people?” asked Katara. Leah studied the statue of a woman, her eyes narrowed calculatively.

“I’m not sure, but I feel like I know all of them! Look, that one is an airbender!” shouted Aang with enthusiasm. Katara grinned and pointed to another.

“And this one is a water bender!” she added. Leah looked closer at her before breaking a sweat. It occurred to her that she really didn’t know much about the elemental culture.

“Whew, I am exactly no help here.” she grunted. Sokka glanced at her and chuckled.

“Yeah me neither don’t worry.” he said. She grinned and returned her attention to the two benders.

“They’re lined up in a pattern see? Air, water, earth and fire!” she explained, pointing to each with a sparked enthusiasm. Leah furrowed her brow.

“Oh...now I see it.” she murmured. Man, she really needed to brush up on her history. Aang’s eyes widened in realization.

“That’s the avatar cycle!” he pointed out. Leah grunted, indeed it was! She really knew nothing about this information! All she really knew about the avatar was that it was the peacekeeper of the world...her brain was packed full of information about her own culture she barely had space for theirs. Something about that made her guilty, but then again, she was sure they barely knew anything about skichas.

“Of course, they’re avatars, all these people are your past lives Aang!” said Katara, her voice bubbling with happiness. Aang beamed, spinning as he took in in the number of statues honoring his past selves.

“Wow! There are so many!” he gasped. Leah grinned and nodded.

“Yeah you know what’d be cool? Going to the very top and finding the first avatar!” she said. Aang rose a brow before laughing.

“Good one Leah!” he said. Leah laughed nervously along and nodded.

 

_Yeah that’s kind of a stupid Idea._

 

_Shut up._

 

_Just saying._

  


“Past lives? Come on Katara, you really believe in all that stuff?” said a skeptic Sokka as he examined the statues with indifference. Leah scoffed at his attitude.

“It’s true, when the avatar dies he’s reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle!” she explained. Leah yawned, stretching her arms.

“Thanks for the history lesson Katara.” she teased. Katara stuck her tongue out playfully as Sokka chuckled. They glanced over, seeing Aang stare into the eyes of the last avatar in the row. Dazed.

“Aang snap out of it!” called Katara as she jogged over to him. He blinked and looked up at her.

“Huh?” he mumbled softly. Katara glanced up at the statue and rose a brow, looking back down at the younger boy,

“Who is that?” she asked. Leah walked over to join in the conversation, looking up at the statue with narrowed eyes.

“That’s avatar Roku, the avatar before me.” he explained. She furrowed her brow, studying his clothes, and the pattern.

“You were a firebender? No wonder I didn’t trust you when we first met.” grunted Sokka. Leah’s eyes widened.

“Sometimes I forget that they weren’t warmongorers.” she hissed bitterly. Sokka narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly. Aang smiled awkwardly and waved the tension away. Katara studied the statue.

“There’s no writing, how did you know his name?” she asked. Aang shrugged, just as clueless as she was.

“I’m not sure, I just _know_ somehow!” he replied. Leah shrugged waving her hands about. All this avatar stuff was too much for her to understand.

 

_Right, and shapeshifting isn’t hard for them to understand?_

 

_Hey, I never said that._

 

_Whatever, but get used to feeling left in the dark, you’re in their world now._

 

_Hush up Opia._

 

_Just sayin’._

 

“Could this get any weirder?” asked Sokka, his brow raised skeptically. Leah snorted and nodded along.

“We could add a spooky shadow to the mix, that would rile up the crowds, wouldn’t it?” she joked. Sokka laughed along. They froze as that moment, a thump was heard. Quickly they pressed themselves in hiding against the statues.

“You just had to say something didn’t you?” growled Sokka, before Leah shushed him harshly. He waved her off in irritation.

“It’s a firebender, nobody make a sound!” he whispered. Leah froze at the possibiilty. Firebender? Her heart began racing in fear. Katara propped up in protest.

“You’re making a sound!” she retorted, before everyone shushed her as well. Slowly, Sokka pulled out his club and scrunched up his knees just in case he needed to jump up to attack. Leah felt beads of sweat running down her face, hands clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white.

“That firebender won’t even know what hit him.” he whispered, as he crept to his feet. Leah sat rigidly against the statue.

 

_I say we run._

 

_Where would we go? The soldier is blocking the exit!_

 

_Good point…_

 

 

Sokka jumped out, club poised to strike. He froze as right in front of him was, not a fire nation soldier, but a lemur. The other three quickly peeked out, eyes wide at the turn of events. Aang gasped, smiling widely.

“Lemur!” he shouted. Leah glanced over at Sokka, seeing his mouth watering, eyes glazed with hunger,

“Dinner!” he cried. Aang furrowed his brow, shaking his head at the inuit.

“Wait, no don’t listen to him! You’re gonna be my new pet!” he reassured. Leah yelped as Sokka used her as a leverage to stand up.

“Not if get it first!” he seethed, and the two boys jumped up, tackling each other to get to the animal. Leah clenched her jaw as her stomach growled, but she stayed sitting down, trying to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing. She had been genuinely terrified. Katara glanced at her and giggled.

“Boys, right?” she teased. Leah chuckled half heartedly and nodded in response.

“Yep, crazy kiddos.” she murmured.  

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Zuko winced as the tent flaps were opened and the commander came sauntering back inside.

“My search party is ready. Once I am out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go.” said the commander. Zuko growled under his breath. This was so unfair! His mind caught on to the instructions and he grit his teeth, raising a brow.

“Why? Are you afraid I’m going to stop you?” he spat. If that was the case, then it was a rational fear. He was taken aback as Zhao began to cackle.

“You? Stop me? Impossible.” he said. Zuko shot up, he had just about enough of this man’s patronization.

“Don’t underestimate me Zhao, I will capture the Avatar _before_ you.” he spat. His uncle drew up to his feet and held out his hand, his brow furrowed.

“Prince Zuko,” but before the old man could try to calm him down, which wouldn’t have worked anyway, Zhao interrupted.

“That’s enough!” he snapped, “you can’t compete with me, I have hundred of warships at my hand, and you, you’re just a banished prince. No home, no allies...your own father doesn’t even want you.” he seethed. Zuko scowled, he was done with the way Zhao treated him, with his lies!

“You’re wrong! Once I deliver the avatar, my father will welcome me home with honor! And restore my rightful place on the throne.” he growled. His father will, his father _did_ love him.

“If your father really wanted you home, he would’ve let you return by now. Avatar, or no avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, a disgrace to the fire nation.” he spat. Zuko could feel his heart plummet because deep down...deep down he _knew_ that the commander was right, but he refused to believe it. It wasn’t right! It just wasn’t!

“That’s not true!” he retorted, but the little voices in his mind tore at him, repeating over and over that it was true, and he was a failure, and that Zhao was right.

“You have the scar to prove it.” he said. Enough! Zuko would take no more! He snarled and stomped up to the villain.

“Maybe you’d like one to match!” he roared. Zhao chuckled and tilted his head.

“Is that a challenge?” he asked, raising a condescending brow. Zuko narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly.

“Agni Kai, at sunset.” he snarled. It was time to put commander Zhao in his rightful place. Zhao grinned wolfishly, and Zuko began to doubt himself, but his glare held strong. If no one else would stand up to this bully, he would.

“Yes! And...if I win, the right to hunt the avatar is mine and...the two skichas servants will go into my custody.” he notioned. Zhao clenched his jaw. That’d be losing a lot. Not only was the avatar a prize to set him up for life, but skichas were a needed accessory to any war squadron. His eyes narrowed, he had nothing to be worried about. Zuko however, wouldn’t allow himself to be beaten again. He had to prove him wrong, and save what little dignity he had left.

“Very well. It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you, I guess your uncle will do.” he said with a triumphant grin before turning to leave. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the shot. He’d had enough. He glanced back at Iroh, seeing the old man staring at him with a concerned gaze. Secretly, Zuko respected Iroh to the sun and back, all the more reason to win.

“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dualed a master?” pressed Iroh. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, the image of his scar fresh in his mind. That had been on different terms. Not this time would that happen.

“I will _never_ forget.” he growled bitterly.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  


Aang plummeted to the ground, the wing buffeting about him as he chased the little lemur. There’s no way a member of his kind would be eaten as dinner. Not if he could help it. He didn’t know if there were any lemurs left! For all he knew, him, Appa, and this little guy could’ve been the only people left of the Air Nomads. That thought was both crushing and full of hope.

“Hey! Come back!” he cried as the lemur disappeared into a small room covered in vines and moss.

“Don’t worry buddy! That hungry guy won’t mess with you again!” he called, his brow furrowing. Now where did he go? Aang pulled back heavy curtains and grunted slightly. That’s when the gleam of armor caught his eyes and he saw it.

Masses of dead fire nation soldiers, skeletons of what they once were. He gasped and fell back. No, it couldn’t be! How!? It was impossible to get up to the air temples without a flying bison!

“Fire benders? They were here?” his voice cracked as he had to say it in order to really believe it. His eyes wandered up, and he felt his legs go weak at the sight of an airbender, the light of the sun falling gently on the skeleton, he had died in battle. Aang strained his eyes, seeing a very familiar necklace. Too familiar. His eyes welled up, throat clenched. It couldn’t be!

“Gyatso.” he said, voice cracking, he fell to the ground, weak, hands grabbing at anything that could strengthen him as the world swam. Rough tears fell from his eyes. It was true! He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it, but here it was! He could hear a ruffle of footsteps, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hey did you catch dinner yet?” asked Sokka. The older boy’s eyes fell upon the crying boy and he furrowed his brow.

“A-Aang, I wasn’t _really_ going to eat him I--” suddenly he saw it, the soldiers, the body of Gyatso, “Oh man! Uh,” he didn’t know what to do! He wasn’t the best at comforting people considering what an awesome job he did with Leah.

“Come on, Aang,” he placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder, “Everything will be alright, let’s get out of here,” he said. He flinched as the boy sprung up, his tattoos glowing, and Sokka knew immediately what was going on. He stumbled back in fear, he remembered what happened last time Aang went all avatar on them.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Leah glanced up at Katara gasped and looked around as the statues began lighting up one by one, spiraling up into the cavern. Her eyes widened, what was that supposed to mean?

“It’s Aang!” she exclaimed. Leah gulped, remembering the boy in his avatar state, the power he wielded. This couldn’t be good. She sprinted after Katara, the spirit of Opia giving her a burst of speed and stamina. They had to get to him before he hurt himself or other people.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

In the small remote temple, the man sat meditating. He wasn’t prepared for the searing light that broke his peace. He glanced up, seeing the eyes of the former earth kingdom avatars glowing with such ferocity he almost screamed.

 

Millions of miles apart, in the foreboding tundra of the Northern water tribe, the caretakers of the isolated temple were making their nightly visit, escorted by two huge wolves, as it was in their territory. They stumbled back as the large crystal that dawned the top was struck with light in the intensity of a borealis. The wolves jumped back and howled a message back to their pack, and off in the distance, more howls were heard. This could only mean one thing.

 

The smoke of the mountain curled around the temple, a red light sparked at the top. A man dressed head to toe in red dashed out.

“Alert the fire lord! The avatar has returned!” he exclaimed.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Sokka covered his face as the wind around them picked up. Aang lifted off the ground, filled with rage.

“Come on Aang, snap out of it!” he called, digging his feet into the ground so he wouldn’t get blown away. It didn’t help, the tumultous wind ripped him from his feet, as it blew the small structure apart. He tumbled to the ground, stopped by a large rock. He groaned, rubbing his back. Sokka flinched as he heard Katara and Leah run up to him, fighting against the wind.

“What happened?!” demanded his sister. Sokka looked back up at the rage filled avatar. He knew they should’ve told him about the fire nation sooner!

“He found out that firebenders killed Gyatso!” he snapped. Leah’s face drained of color and she dropped to the ground, hiding behind the rock Sokka was behind.

“Oh no! It must’ve triggered his avatar state!” she exclaimed. Leah rolled her eyes.

“Thanks captain obvious, I couldn’t really tell.” she hissed, gesturing to the boy. Katara waved her off.

“Now’s not the time for you two to be sarcastic! Listen, I’m gonna try and calm him down!” she called over the wind. Leah’s eyes widened.

“Wait, are you sure about that?” she asked, darting up. Katara nodded and climbed out from the encampment, fighting against the wind.

 

_We need to help, the wind is too strong, and only my strength can keep her from flying away._

 

_I don’t know Opia, I’m still a little worried you won’t let me back in._

 

_You have my word._

 

“Well Do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!” cried Sokka as the air began to rip his grip off the rock. Leah flipped the hood on and her amber eyes sparked with gold, synching as the glassed eyes of Opia also sparked. Sokka glanced at her before gasping as her body morphed into the saber. Opia looked at him and bared her teeth, licking her lips.

 

_What are you doing!?_

 

_Oh sorry, he smells good._

 

_Good grief._

 

Opia put a firm paw on Sokka’s back and pressed him down before pouncing into the wind and helping Katara as she struggled to battle the wind in vain. Katara looked up at the giant tiger, muscles rippling under her golden fur. Opia stood stock in the wind, letting Katara use her as a shield to the wind. Finally they made it to the avatar, the boy flying recklessly in the air, a look of pure rage in his glowing blue eyes. Opia pressed her ears to her head, eyes widening in fear.

“I can’t reach him!” whimpered Katara. Opia growled and shot up, gently clawing his trousers and dragging him down. The avatar jerked his head to glare at her and she furrowed her brow. With a whip of his hand, a blast of air whipped against her and she flew back as he escaped her grasp, floating higher into the air. The saber clawed into the ground, back pounding with dull pain. She helped Katara back up. This would be harder than she thought.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Zuko sat, kneeled as he waited for the duel to begin. It was time to prove himself, and put Zhao back into his rightful place. He was done being humiliated.

“Remember your firebending basics prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.” lectured Iroh, who was standing above him. Zuko let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and he stood up, letting the ceremonial cloak fall off of his shoulders signifying he was ready. 

“I refuse to let him win.” he growled. Not only did his destiny rest on his shoulders, he also had a chance to recruit two skichas to his crew, and that wouldn’t hurt his chances. He watched as on the other side of the arena Zhao stood up, a triumphant grin already on his face. He would wipe that smile off real quick.

“This will be over quickly.” uttered the commander. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He’d show that prideful ass who he was really messing with. They got in their stances, feet planted firmly on the ground, one arm out held ready to strike, the other close to their chests, ready to deflect any attack they were dealt. With a deep breath, Zuko summoned his flames, quickly twisting them in his hands and shooting it at the commander, the satisfying whip of the flames filling the air. Zhao easily dodged, taking quick steps and moving out of the way of Zuko’s flaming balls of rage. At the prince’s last barade, he parted the flames and gathered his center, taking a deep breath. Zuko panted, staring at Zhao with anger, he couldn't give him a chance to attack. However, he moved so easily! It made him even angrier and he kicked up, sending a whiplash of fire with a grunt. Zhao parted it quickly, weaving in and out of Zuko’s barrage. He knelt down, his hands collecting heats and with a taut breath, he shot flames low for Zuko’s feet, trying to topple him.

Zuko gasped and backed away from the screaming flames and caught his breath. He glanced at Iroh as the old man began shouting instructions at him. Zhao took the teen’s slight distraction to his advantage and advanced, shooting powerful gust of flames his way. Zuko parted them frantically, wheezing as the heat coiled around him, losing ground quick. Zhao smirked and sent one last powerful gust of flames. Zuko was knocked down, panting for his breath. It couldn’t end this easily! He gasped as Zhao pounced towards him, punching the air and sending a dangerous ball of fire. In a split second decision he spun his feet, twisting his body and splitting the flames. He knocked Zhao off balance and jumped back to his stance. He did it! _‘Wait no, Zuko, fight’s not over yet! Finish it off!’_ he reminded himself. He slid his feet, shooting spouts of fire, Zhao stumbling back, eyes wide with dismay. It was time to end this!

Zuko hiked his leg and up and shot, the ball of fire enough to knock Zhao to the ground. The man went tumbling, and Zuko ran up to him, hands up, ready to give the final blow. He stood over the commander, obviously victorious, but the promise of giving Zhao a scar to remember him by still played in his mind. But...was it really worth it? Would he stoop as low as to give revenge for a scar that this man didn’t even give him?

“Do it!” he growled. Zuko snarled and shot, his decision made. The ball of fire sizzled, burnt into the ground beside Zhao’s head. He wouldn’t be his father. Zhao rose a brow, clearly unimpressed.

“That’s it? You’re clearly more pathetic than I thought you were.” he taunted. Zuko clenched his jaw.

“Well next time you get in my way, I won’t hold back.” he growled. _‘I won, he can’t tell me I didn’t win. He’s on the ground helpless. I showed him mercy. He’s lucky.’_ he thought bitterly. Zuko turned away, satisfied at his victory. He grunted as he heard a roar, flash of flames in the back of his vision. He cursed under his breath and whipped back, only to see the flames had been stopped by none other than his uncle. He stifled a smile Iroh shoved the commander down and growled. Zuko snarled, that two timing bastard! He’d show him a thing or two. Iroh turned to him.

“No prince Zuko, do not taint your victory,” as the old man said this he turned to the commander, a scowl on his lips, “So this is how the _great_ commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you.” he grumbled. Zuko’s eyes widened and he looked at Iroh with disbelief. Did he really believe that? For some reason that hit him hard in the gut, but he stifled it.

“We will be expecting the two skicha servants in our ship...Thank you for the tea. It was delicious.” he said, retaining his calm demeanor. Zuko furrowed his brow and nodded, rolling his eyes slightly at Iroh’s concluding statement. Still, his words meant a lot, secretly.

As they left the question surfaced in his mind. He glanced at Iroh and smiled softly before grunting.

“Did you..really mean it? What you said back there?” he asked. Iroh chuckled softly and nodded as if it were obvious.

“Of course! I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.” he said. Zuko rolled his eyes, but still. He believed deep down that Iroh really did mean it. Too bad Iroh couldn’t get Zuko his father back, his family, his throne. When they got back to the ship, their crew waiting for them, along with the two skichas from earlier. They shifted uncomfortably and Zuko furrowed his brow.

“Welcome aboard.” he said. They bowed low, heads touching the ground as was custom of servants, at the moment he saw the heads of their hoods, the lighter skinned one had a slender cat head, the darker one carried the head of a white tiger.

“What are your names?” he asked. They looked up, taken a bit aback. They glanced at each other before nodding.

“I am Kuvo.” said the white tiger. Zuko nodded and looked at the cheetah. He gulped. “And I am Abdal.” he answered. Zuko grunted and bowed his head.

“Alright, full steam ahead, we have an avatar to capture.” he ordered. The crew cheered and followed him into the ship, the skichas trailing behind warily.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

The wind roared so loud, Opia could hardly hear herself think. Katara furrowed her brow with determination as she stood against the cat’s body.

“Aang I know you’re upset! And I know how hard it is to lose people you love! We all do!” her eyes trailed over to Sokka and Opia before she looked back up at the avatar, “I went through the same thing when I lost my mom! Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Us! We’re your family now!” she cried. Opia’s eyes widened and she looked down at the girl. Her eyes softened.

 

_Yeah...they are our family now._

 

Opia watched as the boy slowly lowered to the ground, the wind dropping to a soft breeze until all went still. Sokka sprung up and jogged over.

 

_Can I come back?_

 

_...Yes. It’s nice to stretch my limbs every once in awhile though, just remember that._

 

With that, Opia returned to the skins, and leah poked her head out from the giant hood, slowly removing it from her head as Sokka placed a hand on the avatar’s shoulder.

“We won’t let anything happen to you.” he said softly, glancing at Leah. Her throat tightened, she knew he was talking to her as well, and the thought made her smile. Aang returned, the trance he was in fading away.

“I’m sorry.” he whimpered, falling into Katara’s arms. She shushed him gently and nodded.

“It wasn’t your fault.” she reassured and Leah nodded. She hugged her arms close to her. She knew what Aang was feeling, losing everything you knew due to war...it hurt. It hurt so much! He wasn’t wrong to snap, but they would be there for him...they would be there for each other.

“Katara, if the firebenders found this air temple, that means that got to the other air temples as well...I really am the last airbender.” he said, his eyes widening in the painful realization.

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  


They stood in the sanctuary, studying the statues once more. Aang had wanted to think, so she and Sokka had decided to stay back. Katara walked up to him, arms crossed.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked. Leah’s stomach grumbled and she glanced at Sokka, brows raised.

“Yeah we could use some food. That fish wasn’t enough.” she mumbled. Sokka chuckled quietly.

“How am I supposed to learn from Roku if I can’t even talk to him?” asked the young avatar. Katara furrowed her brow and looked up. She didn’t have all the answers but she was sure Aang could do anything he set his mind too.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” she said. Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to stay here any longer, it was too painful. He turned away, his eyes catching the flicker of a shadow. He brightened up when he saw the lemur from earlier. Leah glanced at Sokka as it bounced over to him, dropping a cluster of fruits. He gasped and dropped to his knees, immediately biting into one of the fruits wolfishly. Leah rolled her eyes.

“Save some for everyone else you fiend.” she teased, gathering the fruits into her bag. Sokka rolled his eyes playfully, smiling.

“Looks like you made a new friend Sokka!” exclaimed Aang as the lemur climbed onto him. He giggled softly as it nibbled on him. Sokka glanced up, mouth full of fruit.

“Can’t talk, must eat!” he exclaimed, voice muffled. Leah chuckled, hitting him on the back of his head.

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Aang sighed as they got ready to leave, gazing off at the temple he once called home. The lemur sat on his shoulder, rubbing his head against Aang affectionately.

“Me, you and Appa, we’re all that’s left of this place,” he turned to the three older kids and smiled, “ok guys, say hello to the newest member of our family!” he exclaimed. Leah rose a brow and waved.

“What are you gonna name him?” asked Katara. Leah bit her lip, and leaned in, petting the lemur behind his ear. If they were anything like cats, she knew he’d like it. She guessed correctly as the little guy leaned into her hand, purring. The lemur locked his gaze on Sokka, who was eating the last of the fruit, much to Leah’s dismay. It shot forth, and ripped the fruit from his hands before returning to his perch on Aang. Sokka stared, jaw gaping in dismay. Aang laughed at the exchange, Leah joining in.

“Momo.” he said simply. Leah chuckled and ruffled Momo’s fur. The lemurs big green eyes stared into hers and she gazed back, her mind going silent. Quickly, she snapped out of it and gave a thumbs up.

“Sounds quite fitting.” she said, grinning.

 

_What was that all about?_

 

_I don’t know, but for once my mind was quiet._

 

_Hm, that’s weird…_

 

_Maybe it’s a skicha thing I don't know about. Who knows?_

 

_Maybe. I don’t know if I like it very much._

 

_I wouldn’t replace you! I couldn’t you’re literally apart of me._

 

_Of course!_

 

“Well, let’s hit the road. I’m ready to go.” said Leah. She glanced back at the temple and narrowed her eyes as the form of an eagle caught her eye. Aang nodded and they climbed onto the giant bison.

“Yip yip!” he called, and with a leap, they were in the sky. Leah gripped tightly onto the saddle. She would probably never be used to that feeling, her stomach plummeting, gravity ripping at her and her mind growing dizzy, but...nonetheless, it was beautiful. She watched as the sun slipped below the horizon, a soft smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo that was a doozy! Hopefully you enjoyed Fighting with Fire. It was one of my favorite things I've ever written. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave feedback in the comments! Thank you!


End file.
